


That's When I Knew I Was Lost

by RadiatorfromSpace



Series: DD/l Things [2]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Also sometimes vanilla dates and such, Anxiety Issues, Caretaking, D/s, Daddy Dom/little, Daddy Kink, DaddyDom!Thor, Domination/submission, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Little!Loki, M/M, Nonsexual roleplay, Regression, Roleplay, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Roleplay, So sue me, caretaking kink, dd/l, no baby talk, sometimes nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiatorfromSpace/pseuds/RadiatorfromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you like diabetes-inducing fluff, cute, and hurt/comfort, then this fic will make your soul <i><b>ascend.</b></i></p><p>Set in the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4970596">(Call It) Whatever You May</a>, TWIK is an assortment of light snapshots from Thor and Loki’s adorable life together. Occasionally porny such as in Chapters 14, 16, 18, 20, and more in the future (N/SFW status indicated in the summaries of each chapter).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Definitions - Please Read Them

**Just to be clear:** During nonsexual DD/l time, Thor's behavior is more "Daddy" and softer on the power exchange, but he is far more Daddy _**Dom**_ during sexual DD/l time. I mostly write fluffy DD/l content because it's much easier for me than writing actual porn, w/ the benefit of still being like actual porn to me.

 _D/s – Domination/submission_ —some people get off on power exchange. Dominant (power-holder, in-control person) / submissive (voluntarily gifts their power to the Dom for the scene). Involves **TPE** (total power exchange; the Dom has all, the sub has none except their safeword and limits). Daddy Dom/little dynamics typically have a less severe power imbalance, but one you'd expect between caretakers and their charges.

 _Daddy Dom/little (boy/girl; abbreviated as DD/l)_ – a type of D/s dynamic that is typically gentler and more affectionate than the stereotypical image of the way Dominants and submissives interact (discard your mental image of the “whips-and-chains Dom” coldly degrading and humiliating his sub, although bondage, degradation, and humiliation can all certainly be found in DD/l if both people enjoy it).

 _Daddy (Dom)_ – a type of Dominant whose “style” typically but not necessarily focuses on caretaking, nurturing, emotional support, guidance, and protection of his little, plus being the dominant participant in DD/l. The Daddy plays "Daddy" ( _not_ "father") to his little. The Daddy takes care of his little and may indulge the little, but the Daddy is the authority in the relationship and he also receives service from his sub as a traditional Dom would.

 _Daddy_ \- a person who likes to take on a paternal style of nurturing and guidance. Not necessarily w/ any serious power exchange or protocol rooted in power exchange. Thor in this fic is very much Daddy (nurturing role) outside of the bedroom, and the D/s mostly only activates during sexy time. 

_Littles and Baby boys/baby girls_ – they are _**not**_ the same thing. Baby boys/girls employ age play—age play is playing pretend (role playing) they are a younger age. By contrast, “littles” are adults who express their still-present inner-child self in their relationship w/ their Daddy Dom/Mommy Domme. Both littles and baby boys/girls employ some degree of age play, but for baby boys/girls it is purely role play. [But Thor and Loki still refer to Loki as “babyboy/baby/little/etc” which might be confusing.]

 _Age Play_ – a form of role playing in which one acts and/or treats another as if they are an age that is different from their years on earth. Age play is not necessarily sexual (like if Daddy!Thor reads Loki a bedtime story, etc). An age player (someone who gets off on scenes involving age play) is not the same as a “little”.

 _Safeword_ – a pre-negotiated code word used to communicate distress and withdrawal of consent. Useful when “no” and “stop” are authentic aspects of role play.

 _Littlespace_ (noun) – essentially the mental and emotional state of being when a little is feeling little; the state of mind when a little engages w/ and expresses their little-aspect.

Loki is ~27, Thor is ~31.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	2. A Quiet Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet night in. All DD/l. SFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note applies to the entirety of this fic: During nonsexual DD/l time, Thor's behavior is more "Daddy" and softer on the power exchange, but he is far more Daddy _**Dom**_ during sexual DD/l time. 
> 
> It should also be noted that, "off screen", Thor and Loki have a routine of care, play, sex (repeat). I primarily write about the care and play parts of that cycle because they are easy while also being like porn for me. But yes, they orgasm a lot between the nonsexual interactions.

Thor kneels beside his kitchen table and beams at him. “Come here, babyboy, come to Daddy,” he chirps encouragingly.

Loki remains huddled up beneath the table. When Thor outstretches his arms, Loki digs his foot into the carpet and makes worried sounds.

“It's okay, sweetheart, you know Daddy!” Thor croons. “What are you doing on that cold, hard floor? You want Daddy to wrap you up in blankets and pillows, sweetie? You want to be held?”

He slowly inches forward under the table; Loki's little-aspect is insecure and Loki's business trip last week interrupted their normal rhythm.

“Daddy's so happy to see you, honey! He'll tuck you up in a soft, warm blankie and hold you nice and tight, does that sound nice? You want to come to Daddy, baby?”

Loki dips his chin, jigging his leg nervously as he sits the fence between retreating and approaching. 

Thor steps a little bit closer underneath the table. He places a hand palm down on the floor between them.

“Daddy missed you while you were away all last week. You don't want to let Daddy hold his sweetie?”

Guilt mixes with the worry on Loki's face and he gingerly hooks his index finger around Thor's.

Catching his eye, Thor smiles at him. “See? That's not scary, is it? Daddy's here.”

Tonight, these are the magic words which help Loki push through, and he crawls into Thor's arms to avoid banging his head against the table.

All but purring, Thor wraps his arms tightly around him. “Oh, _good boy,”_ he praises, pressing kisses to his cheek. “What a good baby, c'mere...”

He takes Loki's hand and leads him out from under the table and over to the couch. He sits and pulls Loki down to straddle his lap, happy to have his little where he belongs.

 _“Hi,_ baby! _Hi!”_ Thor coos at him as he gently takes his wrists in his hands. Loki blushes bright red and smiles, tucking his chin to his chest. Thor grins and begins dandling Loki on his knees. _“Hi, sweetie!_ Daddy's so happy you're here! He's gonna get you Puffer and your favorite dinner and your sippy cup, does that sound nice?”

Bashful, Loki tries to duck his head, but Thor keeps him close and kisses him until he stops trying to hide his face.

“Yeah, I know; you're not a talker when you're nervous, that's okay,” Thor reassures him. He drops Loki's wrists and pulls him flush against him. “But Daddy's going to do those nice things for you anyway, okay? Now why were you hiding beneath the table, little bug?”

~

Thor's living room smells of freshly cooked food and the curtains are drawn against the cold night outside as Thor relaxes on the couch. Loki is curled up under his arm, wrapped in his favorite blanket as he fills in the ink drawing of the dolphin in his coloring book.

Loki sets down his pencils and coloring book and nestles deeper into Thor's side.

“Are you tired of coloring? Do you want to show Daddy your dream journal now?”

Loki shakes his head and wraps his arms around Thor's waist. Thor gives him a squeeze.

“Did you complete your dream journal as Daddy instructed?”

“Yes, Daddy, I had no nightmares the whole week,” Loki replies softly. His eyelids look a bit heavy, but maybe he is just comfortable.

 _“Good_ boy. Then we can leave it for later. You did a beautiful job on this dolphin, sweetheart,” he says, laying the coloring book flat on his thigh. Even when feeling little, Loki's coloring skills betray his profession as a graphic artist, but Thor would be pleased with his little's coloring either way.

Loki makes a soft, contented sound, partially muffled by Thor's shirt.

“Very beautiful,” Thor murmurs again before gently closing the book and setting it and the colored pencils aside. He picks up Loki's sippy cup on the side table and shakes it; empty. 

“Still thirsty?”

“No,” comes the muffled reply.

Thor grasps Puffer instead and places him on his lap.

“You want to play with Puffer again?”

Loki withdraws one arm to take Puffer and tucks him against his stomach.

With his free hand, Thor grasps the edge of the blanket and tucks it over Puffer's toes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	3. Barnacle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All DD/l. SFW. Cute-gasm, quite possibly.

There are some benefits of dating someone with a little-self like Loki's; his regular and little-selves share much in common but naturally otherwise differ to varying degrees.

Regular Loki: moody, sometimes distant, insecure, and not prone to casual physical displays of affection.

Little-Loki: moody, needy, insecure, and a great hugger.

That last feature is cherished by Thor; he's generous with his touches and has a large appetite for them from his partner, and sometimes it is a little hard when Loki isn't in the mood to keep up. But Thor can always look forward to the opposite with little-Loki; he imagines most people would describe him as a cuddle-bug.

But little-Loki is not a cuddle-bug.

He's a _human barnacle._

“Sweetie,” Thor says patiently, “this is important. Daddy will just be a moment in the bathroom and then he'll be back to snuggle with you, okay?”

But Loki just whines at him, remaining plastered to Thor's front on the couch.

“You take Daddy's watch, here, okay?” he says, handing it to him. “You can count the seconds until Daddy gets back to the couch.”

Loki accepts the watch but does not move.

“Daddy will be back in sixty seconds.”

The barnacle is still firmly affixed.

“Daddy bets he can be back in _forty-five_ seconds.”

Loki perks up at this.

“What are you going to bet, Daddy?”

“Hmm! If Daddy gets back within forty-five seconds, we'll watch Robin Hood instead of Finding Nemo. But if Daddy is later than that, you get _two_ stories before bed tonight.”

“I want two stories **and** the bedtime bunny game.”

“Maybe.”

“Two bedtime stories and the bedtime bunny game, _pretty please,_ Daddy!”

“Perfect.”

Thor races to the bathroom.

So maybe he spoils his little, but only when it comes to cute, inconsequential things. And his bladder.

~

A couple hours later and after they are both done getting ready for sleep, Thor sits on the edge of his bed to tuck in a glum-looking Loki.

“You look unhappy, baby. What's up?” he asks, although he has a feeling he knows what it is. He got back to the couch in less than forty-five seconds.

“Can we _please_ do bedtime bunnies tonight?”

Thor purses his lips in careful thought, savoring the wide-eyed, hopeful look Loki is giving him.

The bedtime bunny game is a special treat; they both love it, but it does not encourage sleep.

On the other hand—that cute face.

“Baby,” Thor says casually, “You are not in proper form; bunnies have to lie nicely for bedtime tuckings.”

Loki beams and promptly turns to lie properly on his back, hands folded over his chest. His green eyes are bright with excitement.

Thor takes the covers and smooths them nicely over his little's shoulders.

Smiling, Thor leans in to kiss his nose. “Are you a true and proper bun?” he asks.

Loki giggles and pushes his head forward to give him a 'bunny bonk': a playful tap with the tip of his nose. Such as bunnies do when greeting the ankle of a human friend.

“Aw, what nice bunny bonks, thank you,” Thor says and sits up. 

But his smile falls dramatically when he sees the edge of the duvet.

There is one, little 'bunny paw' on top of it.

“Bunny,” Thor scolds softly, “This is wrong. You are not in proper form for bedtime.” 

He grasps Loki's errant paw and tucks it neatly back under the covers.

“That's a good b—“

Now the other paw appears.

“Wrong again.”

Thor tucks it back in. Then the other, and the other, faster and faster until they are both swiping wildly to keep up with each other, and Thor grabs both Loki's wrists and pins them firmly underneath the covers.

 _“This_ is right,” Thor says with a victorious grin.

He feels a shift on the mattress. He looks over his shoulder to find Loki's legs are pointing straight up.

“WRONG!”

With no real winner or loser, this continues until he and Loki are a breathless heap of giggles on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had an ex who would play the bedtime bunny game w/ me. It. Was. GREAT.
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	4. Daddy's Little Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly DD/l. SFW.
> 
> A Daddy's first priority is meeting his little's needs. When Daddy Thor discovers Loki feels self-conscious about his size, he shows his prince just how little he truly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a new term to the definitions in Chapter 1: **littlespace** (noun) – essentially the mental and emotional state of being when a little is feeling little; the state of mind when a little engages w/ and expresses their little-aspect.

Thor and Loki are vanilla and equals first, then Daddy and little about a third of the time. In a basic sense, this means they get to enjoy being equal partners, switch in the bedroom, and Thor can always get his little-spoon fix in, while also enjoying their kinks in a nonrestrictive way. 

But as their exploration continues, needs change; as trust deepens, boundaries shift. They have to keep discussing their reflections and experiences of their DD/l time to keep what they have healthy, strong, and fulfilling.

So last night in one of their regular conversations when Loki revealed a new need his little-self felt, Thor was already thinking of ways to address this new development. He kept mulling over ideas throughout the night, in the quiet moments at the bar when they went out with Thor's friends, when Loki wasn't teasing him for his uncanny inability to sink a single ball at pool, and later as they drifted off to sleep in Thor's bed.

Now it is a comfortable hour of morning and Thor is ready to start when the opportunity arises.

And it does, somewhat sooner than he expected.

He feels the mattress shift slightly behind him, and a sleepy voice murmurs, _“Daddy?”_

Already purring inside, Thor rolls over and grabs him. He pulls him close and buries his nose in his little's hair.

“How's my sweetie?” he attempts to croon, but his voice is still thick from sleep and it comes out as a growl. Loki giggles and wriggles in his arms like a fish. 

“Oh, what a tasty, little fish Papa Bear has caught! Maybe he'll just have a nibble...”

What ensues is a fit of giggles and laughter; his mornings with little-Loki often start like that.

~

So yesterday Loki revealed that he often feels self-conscious about his size when he is in littlespace, to the point that he feels less desirable and lovable to his Daddy. Well! Daddy's about to fix that.

“It's time to get up now, sweetie,” Thor croons. “Time to get dressed.”

Loki whines but he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. Thor grabs his wrist.

“Baby, what are you doing?” he asks gently. “That's too big of a job for you! Daddy will help you.”

Loki gives him a confused look but says nothing as Thor gets out of bed. He dresses himself first (dark wash jeans and a sleek, black sweater—and he doesn't miss the way Loki blushes when he puts it on), then pulls Loki's clothing out of his bag. He pushes Loki backwards until he lies prone on the mattress and begins putting a fuzzy, new sock on each foot. They are very short socks, designed not to reach above the ankle bone, but Thor still has to be careful to pull them up to exactly the height Loki likes; he gets fussy if his socks aren't right.

Where 'fussy' is more accurately _'adorably ballistic',_ such as only little-Loki can manage.

Then come the knitted black pants. Little-Loki has a preference for soft, fuzzy fabrics over the finer, woven fabrics he usually wears the rest of the time.

But instead of the shirt Loki had packed, Thor goes to his wardrobe and opens the sweater drawer. He deliberates on options of color, texture, size, and thickness, all the while feeling his babyboy's eyes on him.

Smooth, Fuzzy, Extra Fuzzy, or Washer Accident? The Washer Accident was royally messed up in its namesake, and all the threads were pulled so it looks like more frizz than actual clothing. It would look adorable on Loki.

Then a tiny, pleading voice behind him whispers, _“The blue one.”_

Thor pretends not to hear him.

He makes a show of considering the green one, then the gray. Sweaters are serious business, baby.

_“The bluuuue...”_

“I think I'll piiiick...the blue one.”

Christ, the exultant look on Loki's face; Thor bursts out laughing. Too cute!

Thor slips the sweater down over him and smiles at how very big it looks on Loki: the neck almost hangs off of one shoulder and the sleeves reach several inches below Loki's fingertips, while also being thick and fluffy. It makes him look little.

Loki doesn't believe him when he tells him that, so Thor grabs him and holds him so his toes are dangling _just_ above the floor, and carries him to the mirror.

While Loki stares at his reflection, Thor teases him, makes the blush on his cheeks brighter.

“Baby, what happened! You got eaten up by a sweater monster!”

Loki's hands fly to his mouth, the floppy sleeves smacking his cheeks

“Well it has good taste. You are a little morsel.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah, it must have heard how small you are!”

“Sweaters can't hear things.”

“They can hear what Daddy tells them. Daddy was bragging about how little and tiny and itty-bitty his sweetie is, all over town!”

He stops when Loki turns red enough to warrant medical concern.

~

“Now wrap your arms and legs around Daddy and he'll bring you downstairs.”

 _“Daddy,”_ Loki whines, starting to push away. “I'm too big...”

“No, no, baby,” Thor soothes, “You are just the right size.”

Loki makes a worried sound but he obeys and lets Thor carry him downstairs. Self-consciousness aside, the little barnacle enjoys being carried and he's smiling shyly by the time they enter the kitchen.

“See, sweetie? You're so light to Daddy, you must be itty-bitty; Daddy's little bug! Come on, lil' bug, we'll go get breakfast.”

Thor deposits Loki on a stool at the island and sets out bowls, spoons, milk, and cereal. After he has finished fixing his bowl, he watches Loki take care of his own. Thor lets him pour his own cereal, but when he lays his hand on the milk carton, he stops him.

“Maybe I should do that, sweetie,” Thor says, taking the heavy milk carton away from him. “It's a big job, too big for you.”

While he pours the milk, Loki squirms in his chair the way he does when he doesn't know how to feel about something.

Which means it's little-related, and he can't tell if it makes him feel more happy or embarrassed.

Thor pecks his babyboy on the cheek.

~

Later that afternoon, Thor returns to the couch with the juice box Loki requested. 

“Daddy, I'm gonna get one of my books,” he says as he hops of the couch and starts towards the shelf on the far wall.

“Baby, no, you are _wayyy_ too small for that!” Thor cries. He picks him up and carries him to the shelf so he can 'reach' his books. Loki grabs them and hugs them to his chest, looking nervous and pink as Thor continues to hold him.

“D-do you want to put me down now, Daddy?” he asks, mostly to Thor's biceps.

“No, honey. Why would Daddy want to do that?” He starts dandling him; Loki loves that.

It makes Loki smile but he is undeterred. 

“If I'm too heavy...”

Thor gives him a squeeze. 

“You remember when Daddy said you were as light as a bug before?”

“Yeah...”

“Well Daddy was wrong. You're not as light as a bug, you're even lighter and littler than that; you're my little _buglet._ ”

Loki ducks his head and squirms in his arms; Thor is absolutely beaming as he carries him back to the couch. Then Loki grabs his juice box on the coffee table and pulls the plastic straw from the back of the carton.

Thor stops him.

“Honey, are you sure you don't need Daddy's help putting the straw in your juice box?” he asks gently. 

Loki looks like he doesn't believe his ears, but he nods slightly and hands over the carton and the straw.

Thor tears open the plastic wrapper and carefully pierces the metallic membrane of the juice box's opening.

“It's okay to leave the big jobs to Daddy, okay?” Thor reminds him softly as he hands him back his juice box. 

Loki accepts it and drinks, but he begins to sniffle sadly.

“It's okay, baby, it's all right,” Thor soothes. He starts dandling him on his lap and hugging him close.

When that doesn't stop his little's sniffling, Thor lays Loki down on the couch beside him and sits between his legs. He places his hand palm-down on Loki's chest and leans forward, bearing some of his weight onto Loki until he is pressed down into the couch cushions underneath him. 

_“Hi,_ baby,” Thor croons, beaming down at him. Loki tucks his chin, smiling. “Who's my sweetie? Who's my buglet?” He presses a little harder.

Loki's smile turns to a grin and he tries to hide his face behind his hands, his face turning pink between his fingers.

“Yeah, it's you! You're Daddy's favorite! My little bean!” 

Thor leans in and nuzzles between his hands to kiss him. Loki kisses back, giggling when his free hand grazes over a ticklish spot on his hip. Thor looms over him until he is caging him in. He pulls back from their kisses to smile at him.

“You're so tiny to Daddy!” he marvels. “You're so little and itty-bitty! What is Daddy going to do if he loses you between the cushions? Don't ever slip between the cushions, baby, don't do that to Daddy...”

In spite of all the smiles, blushes, and laughter, Loki's lower lip starts to tremble. Thor caresses his face, making the shushing sounds Loki likes to calm him, but he begins to cry anyway.

“Baby...sweetie...what's wrong?” he asks softly.

Loki buries his face in Thor's chest and sobs.

“Is this sad crying or happy crying?”

_“H-happy!”_

Thor wraps his arms around him and squeezes him until his arms shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little-Loki, so smol he's not even a whole bug.
> 
> Please let me know if the epithets are too frequent/distracting. I'm not using a beta-reader for this fic and I sometimes can't discriminate between Stuff I Am Trash For and “Good” Writing.
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	5. Naughty I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All DD/l. **NSFW** at the end of the chapter: teasing, handjob, anal.
> 
> Daddy must devise a punishment for his babyboy—but how might he deter Loki's poor behavior without destroying the trust they have achieved?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sex scenes in this fic will be briefer and less ambitious than my average sex scenes in fics which have a beta-reader. (I write this fic because it's easy.)

A stern Daddy Thor sits in His armchair in the study—the chair reserved solely for Daddy's use whenever he and Loki are enjoying DD/l time.

This is often the place where Thor contemplates dilemmas or punishments. Today, both are applicable.

For Loki has done something quite naughty, and while the act itself makes Thor smile, it is His duty to assert His authority and discipline His little. 

Thor goes through the list of punishments he favors in his head. He likes variety; enjoys the heightened sensitivity of a sub who isn't sure what is coming next, and the greater sense of power it gives him. But how to punish Loki is the question.

A few of Thor's routine punishments for littles are not options in Loki's particular case; he can no more remove Puffer than withhold affection. Thor has a few minor sadistic kinks, but _harming_ his beguiling babyboy is decidedly outside of his limits and moral compass, not to mention wholly inappropriate for the scale of Loki's crime.

Thor _remembers_ learning how fragile Loki's sense of security was: it was Thor's first time administering a moderate-severity punishment to Loki after they began dating, and the rest does not bear mentioning.

A deep rut appears between his brows and he turns his face away from an imagined audience.

He will not permit that to happen again.

~

Daddy is displeased. Loki shivers.

The Armchair has been moved to the living room and now Daddy sits, still silent, still watching Loki—or Loki can only assume he is being watched and evaluated, for he does not dare raise his eyes above Daddy's shiny leather shoes. 

Puffer rests comfortably on Thor's thigh—and he _told_ Loki he would keep him safe and return him after his punishment, and Loki believes his Daddy, he does, but he already misses his toy.

Loki chews his bottom lip; this silent sternness is not a side of Daddy he often sees, in part because he dreads the possibility that Nice Daddy will not come back. He does not quite understand how to both be mischievous and stay within his Daddy's rules when he feels this way—the way his head and everything feels when he spends time with Daddy.

He tugs fruitlessly at the hems of his shorts—both because he is nervous and because they are about as insulating as paper in this chilly room. 

So is the 'shirt'—if one could call it that. 

Daddy found a clothing manufacturer catering to various kinky interests and ordered a few things. This is Loki's first experience with garments designed to both fit and blatantly _not fit_ at the same time.

These clothes are whimsical in color, style, and detail; they are plainly reminiscent of clothing designed for children, but they are thin and tight enough that Loki's pebbled nipples are visible from across the room. Not to mention that they leave the majority of his body bare.

Loki might like them if they didn't make him feel so cold. These shorts just barely cover the parts of him Daddy is most possessive about.

Loki shivers, his skin is gooseflesh all over, but he tries to keep his arms by his sides; it is part of his punishment.

He watches as Daddy spreads a blanket out on the floor between his feet: just one layer of the blanket, just enough padding, and the rest rolled up on the side.

“Kneel at my feet,” Daddy orders in a gentle voice.

His voice is kind enough, but Loki's stomach still flips. He keeps his head down as he walks to the edge of the blanket and kneels. He gasps when the backs of his toes hit a cold patch of floor and he curls them up, away, but he can do nothing else to relieve the chill.

“You will remain kneeling here until Daddy tells you otherwise. Is that understood?”

“Yes, Daddy,” he answers, still looking at the floor.

Then Daddy is silent, and Loki hears him turn on the television. His heart sinks as he hears the theme song of Daddy's favorite news show—the extra boring one that lasts a _whole hour._

Loki whines quietly.

“Don't interrupt, baby.”

“Yes, Daddy...” 

He kneels there, silent and quite unhappy, until he thinks of something that gives him hope.

“Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Is there anything else you would like me to do?”

Maybe there is another punishment Daddy would offer that would be over quicker??

“No, baby. Just kneel there like a good boy until his Daddy says.”

Loki wilts, but a soft tap of Daddy's shoe against his butt reminds him to sit up straight, so he does.

His shins are starting to ache.

~

“Your punishment is halfway over, honey. You have to keep sitting there, but you don't need to kneel anymore.”

_Oh, thank god_ —Loki tips himself onto his hip with a groan, and he perks up when Puffer appears before his face. 

“You can hold Puffer now,” Daddy says gently. 

__Loki takes him gratefully and hugs him to his chest._ _

"Thank you, Daddy,” he says very properly, and turns to rest his back against the chair between Daddy's legs. He huddles between them and hugs one to his side with his free arm. He is still shivering, but it is a little warmer this way and being able to touch Daddy and Puffer again is comforting. 

But it is still _so boring._

He misses Daddy talking sweetly to him and paying him attention. 

“And now we turn to the stock market—” says the news anchor in a chipper voice. 

Loki tries not to groan—and the pinch of his earlobe tells him he failed. 

He gives a longing look to Daddy's lap. 

~ 

Loki releases a sigh of relief when the news finally ends. 

“Baby, I want you to stand and face me, now. You can hold onto Puffer.” 

He stands on the blanket in his tiny clothes, holding Puffer over his stomach and not daring to more than glance up into his Daddy's eyes. 

“Do you want your punishment to end, baby?” Daddy asks. 

Loki nods glumly. 

He hears a sigh. 

“Then tell Daddy where you hid all his socks.” 

~ 

Afterward, Daddy sits down on the couch, grabs the freshly folded blanket, and motions for Loki to come to him. 

Loki hangs back, clutching Puffer tightly to his chest. There is a confusing tumult of feelings in his chest and he is uncertain. 

“It's okay, sweetie, your punishment is over now. It was just for rule-breaking; you've made it all better and now Daddy's going to hold you and keep warm and comfy. Do you want that, baby?” 

Loki tugs at the hem of his shorts. Yes, he does want that very much… 

He ducks his head as Daddy stands and comes to him. 

“Shhhhh, baby, it's all right,” Thor croons as he gently grasps Loki's arms and rubs his thumbs rhythmically against his skin. “This feels okay, doesn't it? You want more, sweetie?” 

Loki nods timidly and then he is bracketed in the heavy warmth of Thor's arms around him. 

Daddy starts rubbing the small of his back as he looks into his eyes. He is smiling the way that makes him appear to glow—the way that makes the skin around his eyes crinkle and makes Loki's chest feel warm. 

Smiling absently, Loki releases a soft whimper. 

_“Hi, baby,”_ Thor croons. “Does this feel good? You want Daddy to make you feel all better?” 

Loki hides his face in Daddy's chest and shifts Puffer onto his hip, to allow him closer. 

_"Good boy!_ C'mon, baby, come with Daddy for a cuddle,” Thor says, leads him back to the couch. 

He pulls Loki into his lap and—actually being in Daddy's arms changes everything: his nervousness from moments before is gone and he is starting to feel all excited, warm, and fuzzy as he burrows into his chest. He wedges his toes between Daddy's thighs and the couch and melds into him as much as he can, still holding Puffer close. 

Daddy's lap is home. 

He feels the welcome fuzziness of the blanket protecting him from the chill of the air, then Daddy's arms strong and heavy on him, rubbing warmth back into his skin through the fabric. Loki squirms and shifts—he can never quite get closer than this, but he always wants to try. 

_“Very_ good boy!” Daddy praises as he tucks the blanket into all the cracks. “What a good snuggler you are! 

“Daddy doesn't like punishing you,” he reassures him, his lips moving lightly against the tender spot between Loki's brows. 

This is one of the most sensitive spots on Loki's body; eyes fluttering, he starts to sag in his Daddy's arms. 

“My poor baby, so chilled and worried Daddy could ever stop adoring him! Never, baby… And Daddy never wants to punish you, because...” 

He trails off as his lips stray to the outer shell of Loki's ear and begins to nibble. Shivers shoot down to Loki's toes and he stretches his neck to allow him easier reach. 

Loki makes a soft sound in the back of his throat, one leg flexing and pushing against the couch as Daddy makes him feel so tingly. He feels one of Daddy's hands snake beneath the blanket and begin to creep over his hip. 

Loki legs fall a little farther apart. Daddy runs his teeth lightly against his ear and Loki jerks with a soft whimper. 

“Because then Daddy has to wait to do _other_ things to you,” Thor purrs as he squeezes the bulge in Loki's shorts. 

_“Mmh!”_ He gets so sensitive when Daddy kisses his forehead or his ears… 

“You haven't been touched all day, have you, sweetie?” 

“Or in forever,” he whines. 

Daddy snorts. “I'd pay to see that.” 

“Noo! Daddy,” he whines, rocking his hips against the warm hand now slipping beneath his clothes. “I want _Things!”_

_“Things?”_ Thor asks innocently, as though he's never heard the word before. 

But his hand tightens around Loki's cock; he begins to slide the foreskin up and down the ridges of the tender head. 

“What are 'Things', baby?” he asks. 

Daddy's mouth goes back to his ear and Loki's eyes start rolling. The hand is withdrawn and Loki tries to be a good boy and not complain, but he squirms excitedly when he hears the telltale sound of a bottle being uncapped. The hand returns, this time slick enough that it makes wet sounds as Loki bucks his hips into Thor's palm. 

“I asked you a question,” Thor croons playfully. 

“You know what Things... _mm_ -are...” 

“It's such a general term, yet I have the feeling you want something specific...” 

_“Daddy!”_ he whines. He squeezes Thor's forearm to urge him on. 

“Are you giving orders to Daddy?” 

“No-yes— _yes!_ I'm sorry!!! Please, don't take it away, Daddy...” 

Thor chuckles. “Stand up and take off your shorts, baby.” 

Once he has done so, Thor pulls him back down onto his lap, straddling his hips. Now Loki is in for it: A wet hand on his cock, slick fingers beginning to slip inside his hole, and Daddy's lips tickling the tender spot on his forehead—keeping him high and off-balance but just shy of orgasm until Daddy has had his fill of teasing him for now. 

Loki is trembling all over by the time Daddy orders him to open his fly. 

His hands shake terribly as he tries to undo the zipper and deal with the button; Daddy laughs but makes no move to help him or lessen the cause of his handicap. 

At last he gets Thor's cock out—and Loki is so out of it his first instinct is to swallow it down, until a crooked finger reminds him of where he needs it. 

“Does it look good to you, baby? You gonna fuck yourself on Daddy's cock?” Thor asks smoothly. 

Even when he's this fucked up, Loki knows a fake question when he hears it—when it has to do with putting _D_ icks in _P_ laces, at any rate. 

Loki scoots forward, twisting and reaching awkwardly to grasp the pulsing head. Thor places a hand in the small of his back to help support him as he eases down onto it, his tummy giving a flip at the thought of how his Daddy's bare, thick cock is about to fill him up. 

He takes the head inside and Daddy croons softly at him as they wait for the mild burn to ease, as his muscles stretch a little further, and then Loki impales himself on it, dropping onto his lap with a soft sigh in time with Thor's gasp. 

Loki wraps his arms around Thor's shoulders, feeling the soft plush of his Daddy's sweater beneath his fingertips and the folds of his pants beneath his thighs. He starts rocking his hips onto it, while Daddy envelopes him in the warmth of his arms. When Thor isn't teasing his ears and making Loki shake, he gives Loki full, soft kisses on the lips even though Loki is a bit too overwhelmed with sensation to always kiss back. 

When Daddy's hand wraps around his cock again, Loki squeezes him tightly with a whimper. 

“Feel good, baby?” Daddy croons softly. “You like being Daddy's little whore, don't you? Your hole is Daddy's favorite,” he says, nipping at his ear again. 

Loki jolts, his muscles clenching everywhere as a surge of goodness overtakes him. Daddy groans louder, begins guiding his hips with his hands. 

They normally prefer hard and fast Things, but Loki does not mind this a bit tonight. 

When Daddy pushes him onto his hands and knees onto the blanket on the floor, Loki feels dizzy and warm. The room is moving and tingles keep shooting from his ears to his toes. He giggles when he feels Thor press back inside. 

“Did you just _giggle_ at Daddy?” Thor asks playfully. 

Loki cannot help but giggle at that, too, but it turns into a choking sound when his Daddy throws his body weight into a sudden thrust. 

Then Thor is ramming his cock into him at a rapid pace, slamming his hips heavily against his ass, so Loki is crying out at each thrust. He feels a hand tangle in his hair and then his head is being pushed down into the blanket, leaving his ass up in the air and Loki unable to do anything but stay there and take it. 

He feels Daddy readjust his legs, and then his cockhead is abruptly pounding directly into his prostate with each slam of his hips. Reduced to a pile of wails and sobs Loki squeezes the blanket between his fists, trying to muffle his cries in Puffer's back. 

Then the hand holding his head down begins to dig its fingers into the sensitized spots behind his ears. 

His eyes roll up, his muscles tense, and dimly, he realizes he is screaming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting _D_ icks in _P_ laces: one of the few jobs not Too Big for little!Loki.
> 
> I swear to god they have sex more often than the past three chapters make it seem! But the DD/l fluff is so easy and makes me happy, whereas writing sex scenes does neither. I also swear they spend ½ – 2/3 of their time just being vanilla, but I am really deep in my DD/l Thorki trashbin.
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	6. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¼ vanilla, 3/4 DD/l. Briefly **NSFW** towards the end.
> 
> One night, Loki's apartment building loses power.
> 
> His childish fear of the dark is not exclusive to his little-self...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from finishing up my Secret Santa prompt fill to relax w/ some DD/l Thorki. <3

“I'm excited to go to the 1975 concert with you next week,” Loki adds to the phone cradled against his shoulder. He drops the last of his laundry into the hamper. 

“I'm glad you're coming,” Thor says warmly. “Hey, Fandral is having a Halloween party on the twenty-eighth if you wanted to come and be my man.”

Loki snorts at his choice of words and checks his calendar on his phone. “I have no prior engagements on that date,” he replies in a snooty British accent.

“How marvelous,” Thor says, mimicking Loki's accent. But Thor's weakness is for the 1975 lead singer's particular cockney, and he quickly drops the accents altogether. “Do you want to do a couple's costume?”

Loki's eyebrow forms an elegant arch as he sets the hamper down. He switches the phone to the other shoulder and begins plucking up all his old notes to himself on the desk and throwing them into the trash.

“Because making a positive first impression on your friends and being the hot dog to your bun are both going in the same direction...”

“What about mobsters and flapper girls? Or just flapper girls?” Thor suggests.

“Flapper girls…?” Loki asks skeptically.

“I like wearing fringe.”

Loki laughs. “You would look cute in a bob and heels. I assume anyone going to Fandral's party would be very...friendly and comfortable?”

“Of course. Fandral and I have been friends since we were kids; he doesn't bat an eye at much. He doesn't attract the sort of friends who would, either, and I know we won't be the only kinky people there.”

“This _is_ just a Halloween party, correct? We won't be hiding any pervertibles up our dresses, will we?”

“Not at this one!” Thor's rich laugh makes Loki smile again. “It's at Volstagg's get-togethers you need to be on your toes!”

Loki hums in response and picks up his hamper to bring it to the laundry machine in the basement. “I'd rather rent better quality costumes than waste my money onaaAAA _AAH—”_

Loki freezes, squeezing the hamper for dear life as he comes to terms with the fact that there are suddenly no lights on anymore. This room, the hallway—there isn't even any sunlight coming through the windows at this time of night in October.

He is surrounded by pitch black, and he is not breathing. Mainly because it is one of those distressing situations in which not breathing feels better than anything else.

“Loki, what happened? Are you all right?”

_“I'm surrounded by dark, that's how I am!”_

“What happened? Did your power go out, sweetie?” Thor asks, his voice already starting to go a bit Daddy-like.

“I GUESS,” he snaps because his problem isn't the how of it. He backs himself against a wall, presses himself flush against it. It's somehow more comforting to know his back is inaccessible in the dark, despite the rest of him feeling no less vulnerable. He feels like he's getting a cramp in his stomach.

He squeezes his eyes shut, grips the hamper tightly for something to hold, and jigs his leg. The landlord or superintendent should be getting in touch with him soon and then he will know how long he has to put up with this.

“Do you need me to be Daddy now?” Thor offers pleasantly.

“I don't know when the power will be back,” Loki says, avoiding the question.

“Daddy can come over and take care of you,” Thor croons invitingly in his Daddy Voice.

Loki blushes. Part of him still wants to hold himself to the standard of coping with his fear of the dark like an independent adult.

“I—no, it's too much trouble for you. I should be able to...” Breathe, for a start. “I _can_ deal with it.”

“No, you're my babyboy; that's much too big a job for you! Let Daddy take care of it, honey. You do what Daddy says, right, baby?”

_“Sssometimes…”_

_“Yes!”_ Daddy chirps. “You're my little sweetie, my baby barnacle, too small to be a whole bug! Yes, you are!”

Loki bites his lip and shuffles his feet, his insides feeling warm and gooey. “Nooo…?”

“Who's my good baby? Who's Daddy's sweet prince, hmm?”

A grin blossoms on Loki's face and he giggles. _“Meee,”_ he says, now blushing and jigging his leg for an entirely different reason.

~

Thor stayed on the phone: he soothed him and gave him instructions to get ready for bed, but to be waiting by the front door for him when he arrived. He was the calming, encouraging voice in Loki's ear as he moved through his pitch black apartment with only the emergency light of his phone, gathering candles and matches, brushing his teeth, setting his alarm for tomorrow, changing into his bedclothes, laying his clothes out for tomorrow—that sort of thing.

When he was done, he sat on the floor before the door to his apartment, clutching his phone because he had nothing else comforting to hold. He always left Puffer at Thor's apartment for safekeeping because that was where they were Daddy and little most of the time.

But Daddy told him he would bring Puffer before he even asked.

So now Loki focuses on his Daddy's voice describing everything he is doing to distract him from the dark.

~

Thor told him when he had arrived, but Loki had yanked open the door before he had the chance to knock.

Loki points his phone upward to find Thor standing there, smiling down at him with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a cashmere sweater under his leather jacket.

He just looks so _big_ and warm just then that Loki starts to cry a little. He kicks the door wide open and lets Daddy lift him to his feet.

Then he is melting in relief, surrounded by Daddy's cologne and his strong, heavy arms, and his head tucked under Thor's chin.

 _“Hi, baby,”_ Thor croons, and Loki can feel the vibrations of his deep, rumbling voice against his cheek. Loki nudges and pushes and grips him as though there is still some undiscovered space between them that must be closed. Daddy holds him even tighter and begins rocking him side to side. “How is my sweetie doing?”

“I missed you,” Loki murmurs into Thor's sweater.

“Daddy missed you, too! He's so happy to be here for you, honey.”

“Are you gonna stay with me…? Please?”

 _“All night,_ baby. You have Daddy all to yourself.” He feels Thor kiss the crown of his head.

He isn't sure what to do next, but Daddy makes that decision for him.

“Wrap your arms around my neck, honey,” Thor orders, then locks Loki's legs around his waist. 

Loki presses his face into the side of his Thor's neck and lets Daddy carry him up to bed so he won't have to see the darkness.

~

“Here it is,” Thor says as he retrieves Loki's tablet from the desk drawer. He then seats himself on the bed, Loki still wrapped around him, before lighting the taper candles on the nightstand.

Only when there is more light does he put Loki down. He pulls the sheets over his legs and kisses his cheek. “Daddy knows his barnacle.”

Daddy is good for remembering how tightly he can cling. But it also makes Loki flush in embarrassment because Daddy _remembers_ how tightly he can cling, but Thor always seems pleased by how much Loki needs him.

Thor takes Puffer out of his backpack and presents him to Loki—and Loki can't seem to hold his toy close enough. Thor slides under the covers and wraps his arm around him because he knows it's best to keep in contact with a nervous little-Loki, even in the safety of bed. It makes Loki's tummy feels warm and gooey and he curls into Daddy's side, sighing softly when he strokes his hair.

“You're my good boy,” Thor tells him just because.

“Thank you,” Loki murmurs into Puffer's cheek.

He gets an extra squeeze and Daddy turns on Loki's tablet. 

“What shall we watch, baby? How about another Wallace & Gromit?”

~

Afterward he feels very warm and very safe and very much like getting Things from Daddy. He starts rubbing against Thor's thigh, kissing his lips, and pulling his hands down towards his hips. He feels Daddy's hardness against his stomach and he wants what Daddy has to give him.

Daddy squeezes him for a moment, then pulls away. He uses one hand to pin Loki on his back.

“Tomorrow is work, baby; you need your rest and I know that's not happening if you get riled up.”

Loki whines, rubs his hands against the big tent in Thor's pants. “But _Daddy,_ it's not just for me...”

Thor takes both his wrists in his hands and pins them above his head.

Okay, so this isn't turning Loki off.

“No, baby,” Daddy says firmly. “And don't think your Five Star Buglet status means you can fuck with Daddy's rules.”

Loki blushes and squirms. It makes Thor grin and he keeps his arms pinned as he begins to lightly—briefly—tickle him here and there.

Thor releases his wrists and wraps Loki up in his arms. They are both tucked up beneath the covers and Loki's face is buried in Thor's chest. Daddy's arms are a reassuring weight and barrier from the things living in the dark of Loki's imagination, and each breath is a lungful of Thor's cologne.

His eyelids suddenly feel so very heavy.

“You hear the rain and wind outside, baby?” Thor asks softly. He blows air between his lips, mimicking the sound of the howling wind. “It's nice to be safe and cozy here in our den, just Papa Bear and his cub. Are you my little cub, baby?”

Loki makes a small, soft sound of pleasure and burrows into his Daddy's chest.

Thor kisses his forehead, whispers, “Shhhh.” 

Loki hooks a hand into the neck of Thor's sweater, and sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Great buglet; five stars!" -- Daddy
> 
> Five-Star Buglet. @x@
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	7. Dearly Beloved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All DD/l. SFW.
> 
> Tenderness.

“Aw, _come to Daddy!!”_

Thor reaches for him, eager and greedy for his little sweetie. 

He picks Loki up and leans back against the wall of his kitchen as he holds him. Today little-Loki is particularly shy; he's ducking his head and glancing away even as he smiles up at Thor.

 _“Hi, sweetie,”_ Thor whispers with a broad grin. Loki blushes and squirms in reply. 

Thor shift's Loki's weight to support him one-handed, and takes Loki's hand in his. He gently rubs his thumb against Loki's palm as he smiles at him. 

He can feel his babyboy's heartbeat speeding up: excited for Daddy's attention, nervous because that's the way little-Loki is.

He squeezes Loki's hand gently. “Look at Daddy, baby,” he murmurs. He kisses Loki's knuckles.

It takes Loki a moment to overcome his shyness and obey, but then he gives Daddy a beautiful, adoring look with those gorgeous green eyes.

Little-Loki looks at him like he is the center of the universe.

Thor gently cups the back of Loki's head and brings their foreheads together. Loki looks down, and Thor makes soft, soothing shushing sounds until he meets his eyes again.

 _“Good_ boy. Just look at Daddy, sweetheart,” he whispers.

Loki parts his lips, closes them silently. He grasps the neckline of Thor's shirt in his hand.

His heartbeat is slowing down.

Thor cups his jaw and slowly rubs his thumb over the planes of his cheek. Tiny freckles only visible when they are close and still like this.

When his thumb nears Loki's mouth, Loki turns to kiss it. Thor places a knuckle beneath Loki's chin and runs his thumb over his lower lip.

Loki dips his head and kisses each knuckle.

No one else knows little-Loki exists. 

Thor strokes Loki's hair, watches his baby's eyelids drop low from the sensation.

Their foreheads still touching, Thor lets his hand come to rest on the back of Loki's neck.

Thor swallows tightly.

“Daddy doesn't want anyone else, you know?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stumbles back into my trash pile by the sea*
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	8. Little Spoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **All** vanilla (no DD/l). NSFW because dicks are mentioned and (briefly) handled. Oh! And aftercare of a tender area Thor felt like going a bit too hard on last night.
> 
> The morning after Fandral's Halloween party, Thor tries to get his fix. Loki makes him work for it. :)

Loki's eyes crack open as he hears the door to his bedroom open. From the fresh, fruity scent that bursts into the room, Loki deduces Thor is already showered and done with his morning run and what strength training work out he can do from Loki's gym-less apartment.

The blinds keep the room dark, so Loki guesses it is some time after 10AM.

He closes his eyes, most of his face buried in the pillow he's embracing, and feigns sleep as he waits to see what Thor will do.

Thor shuffles very quietly around the room and gingerly lies down on the bed. With slow careful movements, he starts scooting slowly over to Loki's side.

The sweetie is trying very hard not to wake him. Then Loki feels warm arms bracket him, and then slowly _turn_ him to face Thor.

Still feigning slumber, Loki promptly nuzzles deep into the pillow again to hide his grin. This is going to be _good._  
  
First Thor tries to pull Loki's legs forward so his knees are bent at a right angle before him—without jostling or waking him. Then Thor pushes his highest shoulder back and slides his hands over the pillow to draw Loki's arm down to drape over his waist.

Then Thor tries, with deliberate slowness, to gently shift himself so his back is to Loki's front. Then he reaches back and takes Loki's wrist to pull it over his waist but pauses; perhaps a moment of extra caution struck him as valuable in this endeavor.

He's almost got him positioned _just_ right—and Loki rolls back over in the opposite direction.

 _“Damn it,”_ he hears Thor's tiny whisper of frustration.  
  
Loki's control slips; he releases a loud snort, followed by a lengthy cackle.

 _“You were awake the whole time?!”_ Thor accuses. He crosses his arms and pouts uncharacteristically; he's only this sore about a handful of things in life, and this is one of them.

And it's cute enough to make Loki sing.

Grinning, Loki snuggles up behind him and drapes his arm back over Thor's waist. “Aww, but you're always so—I'm a _**dick**_ ,” he cuts off meaningfully. Because that's what he is; at best a mischievous nudge and tease, and at worst a hacker, blackmailer, and manipulative asshole with issues.

That is, when Thor isn't _Daddy_ ing his knees into jelly and his “good boy” morals into forced resurrection from deep below the earth's crust…

But he likes Thor. Can't help but like Thor. Loki is nice to the people he particularly likes—although what that “nice” looks like must be taken in the context of who he is: someone who likes to please Thor as much as he enjoys teasing him.

And a happy Thor is a cute Thor, so Loki wedges his other arm between the mattress and Thor's waist and wraps him up in his arms, bringing his legs right up behind Thor's.

“And now you are being held,” he soothes in a silky voice. “Better now?”

Thor is stubbornly silent for a few seconds but he is never one to pass up an opportunity to luxuriate in little-spoon-ness; he soon relaxes, uncrossing his arms arms and clasping his hands over Loki's. He pulls Loki's arms around him a little tighter and Loki snuggles up a little closer.

“No one likes to hold you when you're big,” Thor sighs.

“I like holding you,” he offers, tightening his embrace around Thor's broad trunk. “Do you feel 'spooned' enough?”

Thor makes a contented sound. Loki places a soft kiss on his neck.

They doze off for a while, and when Loki awakens it is because Thor is now in a different mood.

His eyes blink slowly open to feel Thor reaching around behind him and stroking his dick. Then Thor turns at the waist to kiss him. If the backwards handjob had not quite reached Loki's sleepy mind yet, the tongue plunging into his mouth did.

“Didn't get enough last night, did we?” Loki hints with a pleasant purr.

Thor says nothing, continues with his hand and his mouth. Loki doesn't say anything and just kisses back. Thor is a salesman who brags about selling airline tickets to Japan to xenophobes; he's used to getting what he wants with his charm, savvy, and looks.

So Loki is going to let Thor convince _himself_ on this one.

Thor switches sides swiftly, roughly tossing himself onto his other side to face Loki. Only then he freezes, face contorted, and releases a long, loud hiss. He slowly reaches down behind him, grabs his asscheeks, and pulls them apart.

“Remember last night?” Loki asks casually.

“But it was wonderful _during,_ ” Thor hisses through his teeth.

“I _tried_ to talk you out of the exact 'rigor' you had in mind.”

Thor relaxes slightly after the initial surprise wears off. Eyes still closed, he arches an eyebrow suggestively. “But I was such a sexy flapper, you couldn't say no, huh?”

“Yes, you were actually the most adorable 'flapper girl' at Fandral's party. Or perhaps ever,” Loki says. “You were right about you in red fringe.”

Thor opens one eye and grins at him. Loki scoffs. Cocky fool.

“Tell me about it,” Thor says, that shit-eating grin still plastered over his face.

“Well,” he leans in to murmur in his ear, “when a man the size of yourself wears a slinky, little dress, it shows off everything… How it could barely contain these shoulders; how the red fabric was stretched over every muscle...” His hand trails teasingly down Thor's abdomen. “And how you lit up the room, literally glowing as you had fun with your friends and your fringe… _Red_ fringe that kept tickling your legs—that could barely contain these meaty thighs…”

Thor beams at him, smug and flushed. Insufferably cute.

Loki sighs; insufferably cute and wanting more. “And you outshone everyone with how happy you were last night; with your friends, exuding that golden confidence in your dress...”

“And looking so damn pretty with my ass swallowing your cock, right?”

Cheeky.

“Was it worth it?” Loki asks.

“Definitely. But could you please get me some jelly?”

Loki goes to the bathroom and returns with a cotton swab and a jar of petroleum jelly. He removes a sizable glob of the thick, pillowy substance and leaves the reservoir of it on the back of his hand, and twists closed the bottle. Switching between light touches with his fingers and the cotton swab, he applies the petroleum jelly to Thor's smarting ring with dedicated attention and gentleness.

When he is done, Thor slowly releases his hold on his cheeks and lets the irritated layers of skin fall back together. He hisses only softly this time.

Loki washes his hands in the bathroom and returns to spoon with Thor, slotting himself gingerly against Thor's back to allow him to be little spoon again. Thor takes Loki's wrists and pulls his arms tighter around him again, now effectively reminded of why he should be gentle with himself today.

“How did that not bother you while you were working out?” Loki asks.

“My pain medication wore off while we slept.”

“You want some more?”

_“Yeah...”_

“I'm talking about the pain-killers, you twit.”

“Aw.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The past few weeks have been very trying emotionally.
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	9. Sad Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All DD/l. NSFW in first scene: brief oral, facefucking _(SFW again starting at paragraph beginning w/ “Afterward” after the space)._  
>  SFW and Emotional Hurt/Comfort in second scene.
> 
> Daddy tries to help his little come to terms with the possibility of losing a friend.

Thor flips his omelet in the skillet, a big, glowing smile on his face. He is having a _very_ good morning; Loki slept over last night and now Thor is being Daddy to Loki's little, so he is receiving all the adoration and physical affection of his sweetie. 

And Loki is so cute right now: his cheeks wet with tears as he kneels between his Daddy's feet and clings to his strong thighs.

Thor kisses the tip of his finger and taps it on Loki's nose, then cups the back of his head to cushion him against the side of the island.

“You're so cute with your pretty, little lips stretched around my cock,” he growls softly. “Daddy's going to fuck this nice, wet cumhole now, baby; take a breath.”

Then he crowds him against the island until he can't move an inch; he's stuffing his cock down his throat and Loki can't move an inch. He tilts Loki's face upwards so he can force his dick deeper into that tight heat.

Loki looks up at him adoringly, something that makes Thor purr inside. Loki is sporting his own boner by now but he is being good and keeps all of his attention on Daddy's cock.

“Nice and open, good boy,” Thor groans as he starts to thrust harder and faster. “Daddy's going to bust up all over your—“

 

Afterward, Thor sits down at the head of his dining table before a plate of two omelets beside three glasses: one of coffee, one of water, and one of milk mixed with honey. Thor decided against putting Loki's milk in his bottle because he finds bottle-feeding too special and sensitive for everyday at this time.

Loki crawls up onto his lap and Thor settles one hand on his little while taking up his fork in the other. He feeds himself a few bites first, partly because Loki is so sensitive to heat.

But he does have Loki drink his milk and honey. He holds the glass for him as he drinks as though he's too little not to spill it on himself. It makes Loki blush and squirm afterward.

“How is your throat feeling now, sweetie?”

“A little better. Thank you, Daddy,” Loki says softly.

Thor raises the glass to Loki's lips again.

“Turn 'a little' to 'a lot', baby.”

~

Early in the week while they were talking on the phone, Loki confided to him that he was worried he was going to lose a friend. Thor asked if it was Amora, then Helblindi, but Loki refused to tell him. Loki's only friends he bothered keeping were the ones he felt strongly about; those that had consistently treated him well, with care and respect, and weren't stupid. Being little and letting his Daddy take care of him should be comforting, and Thor is sure it is, but he still has been noticing Loki looking worried and sad despite being in littlespace.

Thor has known Loki long enough to not be surprised by this.

Now they are seated on the couch, little-Loki in his favored spot: on Daddy's lap. Thor has been giving him 'extra'; extra kisses, cuddles, and sweet words in his Daddy Voice. It is helping, but part of Loki is still somewhere else, playing handmaiden to his fears.

“Daddy, can I please live in your sweater?” Loki asks nervously. He holds a small journal in one hand and is fiddling with the hem of his shirt with the other. Puffer is near his kneecap, leaning against Thor's hip.

“Can you or _may_ you?” Thor reminds him.

“May I,” Loki corrects promptly.

“Good. You may, honey,” he says, lifting up the hem of his sweater. Loki crawls under his sweater, curling as much of his legs under it as he can. He pokes his head out the neck of it just enough the nestle into the crook of Thor's neck.

The sweater is a baggy one which Thor does not care about, which is why he let Loki “live” in it with him today.

Thor drapes a blanket over Loki's bare legs and hugs him. 

He rests his chin on Loki's temple. “Have you had nightmares since the last time you showed Daddy you dream journal?”

Loki nods and pushes the small journal up through the neck hole. Thor keeps his arms securely around Loki as much as possible while maneuvering the book one-handed. He flips to the entry dated most recently after the last time he reviewed Loki's dream journal with him; there are three, all dated since the night after Loki and his friend had their fight.

As he reads, he holds Loki tighter; the dreams are not cryptic.

“It's okay to feel scared, baby,” he murmurs and places a kiss on Loki's hair. “And feeling sad tells us how special people are to us.”

He picks up Puffer and slides him underneath his stretched out sweater, into his little's arms. But Loki cries out and kicks Puffer to the other side of the room and tries to scramble away.

Surprise notwithstanding, Thor grabs him, hard enough to warn him and no harder than that.

“Don't scream at Daddy,” he orders calmly. “You're upset but you don't want Puffer? Puffer loves you.”

“Puffer only loves me when it's easy. That's not love.”

Out of the mouths of babes…

“Losing a treasured friend is hard, but you haven't lost her yet; remember to step back and look at the big picture. Your friend is probably struggling to do the same. Your friends love you, and your parents,” Thor assures him earnestly. “And this Daddy right here loves you, too!”

Loki stares at him gloomily.

“That's not what love means.”

Thor pulls Loki under his sweater again and hugs him tightly. He'd been having to resist the temptation to use the L word to Loki lately. They began intimately getting to know each other five months ago, but they've only been truly dating for about five weeks; he still fears the admission now is coming soon enough to overwhelm Loki, whether little or man.

But to make his point to Loki, he has to claim it.

“On that long weekend when you and I started being serious about each other, you spent the entire time fighting me and sticking your heels into the mud, and I still wanted you. Daddy doesn't love you only when it's easy, baby; I love you all the time.” 

Loki stares at him, chewing his lip as he battles with doubt.

 _ **“Yeah,”**_ Thor says firmly, his tone an obvious challenge.

Eventually, Loki drops his eyes to the floor; he slowly lies back down upon Thor's chest.

Thor kisses his forehead.

“Let's go get Puffer, okay?”

Loki moves as if to stand and retrieve him, but Thor does not release him.

 _“Daddy_ will get him for you, baby. Daddy does the **big** jobs, remember?” he reminds him in a fond voice.

Thor carries him over to where Puffer landed: face-down on the floor beside the hutch, his soft, leatherette nose crumpled a bit from the impact with the floor. Thor crouches and picks Puffer up while holding Loki in a tight one-armed hug against his chest.

Loki grabs Puffer and clutches him to his chest. Then he is kissing his head and whispering _'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you'_ to his injured friend.

Somewhere inside, Thor feels a spark of jealousy. He laughs.

When Loki asks why, Thor doesn't say. 

He kisses him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I admit this chapter is self-indulgent, specifically in that it is sort of a representative of an internal conversation w/ myself last night/this morning. I don't intend to make this a regular thing; I wrote it as a chapter because it struck me as an good opportunity for the characters to interact within their DD/l roles.
> 
>    
> Optional:
> 
> I also thought I should address in this chapter (since some people are apparently trying to learn from this fic damn it! Lol) **the concept of service in a D/s relationship** ; a very common aspect of D/s is the sub providing acts of “service” to the Dom. What this looks like and what it means are unique to every set of partners engaged in a power exchange relationship, and I realize that this fic (as well as its basis, _(Call It) Whatever You May)_ probably makes it seem as though _Thor_ is the one servicing Loki. It seems that way because 1) the context of the original story; they were taking baby steps because of Loki's insecurities and also these relationships in real life don't go from 0 to 100 in a day, 2) my priority in this fic is feeding my DD/l fluff trash needs, and 3) a little's “age” when in littlespace poses restrictions on the way they can serve their Dom/me without undermining the mental age regression aspect.
> 
> Littles are expressing a state of mind they experience, so they don't have a specific age; like how 12 has no unique identifying aspect by which you can identify it. However, you can **infer** their rough  age _range_ from their behaviors and mannerisms when in littlespace, as well as what that person (when not in littlespace) will be able to tell you directly if you're negotiating a scene or a D/s relationship w/ them. 
> 
> For example, Loki's little-self seems younger than a “teenage little”; one way a “teenage little” could serve their Dom/me is by doing household chores appropriate to that age range. By contrast, you wouldn't think it appropriate for a Dom to require a little who behaves like Loki's little-self to open doors or mop floors, would you? Loki's little-self is “young enough” to have very limited capabilities. 
> 
> Daddy and Mommy Dom/mes want their littles to experience littlespace w/ them, so the rules and services they require should be tailored to both meet everyone'se needs and support the little's ability to be in littlespace.
> 
> That's the problem I have w/ both of these fics when I like to try to **_avoid_** misrepresenting the real life basis more than absolutely necessary for the storyline to occur. 
> 
> Because we're talking about fetishes and kinks—one of the most common ways a sub services the Dom/me is sexually. Loki's little-self still retains sexuality and a strong interest in sex (there _are_ asexual littles and platonic DD/l relationships), so giving his Dom orgasms when, where, and in the amount Thor wants is the primary way he serves Thor.
> 
> Little!Loki also serves his Daddy with massages and back scratches. In case you were wondering. 
> 
> But yes, Thor has to do a lot of things for Loki when he's in littlespace. In exchange, Thor receives many things I see this interpretation of him thriving off of.
> 
> So. There's an essay you didn't want. :P
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	10. All the Animals in the Wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All DD/l. SFW. 
> 
> Daddy Thor puts his little sweetie down for a nap. Or tries to, at any rate.

“No, give me that sock, it's too cold today,” Thor orders as he snatches the black knee sock out of Loki's hand. “Now give me that leg,” he instructs and starts to slide the garment up over the smooth skin he shaved for Loki this morning. Daddy has to help Loki with his socks; he would never trust his little with a razor all on his own!

When Loki decides to be good again, Thor pulls him back between his legs and re-opens the picture book before them. They are sitting on the floor in Thor's family room, Daddy in adult, Daddy-like clothes and Loki in a soft, knit long-sleeve shirt and little-boy shorts—and the knee socks, of course, with Puffer propped against his chest.

Thor is working towards getting Loki comfortable with clothes that suit his role when they do this together. It's cute for its own sake and they also agree it helps Loki stay in littlespace, but outside of their Daddy-little time Loki is so _embarrassed_ about it that Thor is taking it slowly. 

He has a particular fantasy about getting Loki comfortable enough to wear a baby boy blue sleeveless onesie, maybe with a hood with animal ears on it, maybe legless too. It would be adorable, not to mention how afterward Loki would always be flustered about having enjoyed it...

“You know this one, right, baby?? This is a lion and his family, which is called a 'pride'. The ones with manes are the males, and the smaller, sleeker ones are the females. You know what they sound like?”

Together, they roar to theirs hearts' content in the cozy room.

“Daddy, do you think they would eat Puffer if they saw him?”

“As long as they don't visit the South Pole or this apartment, Puffer's safe,” Thor answers amicably and turns the page. “And here are the hyenas. You know what sound they're famous for making?”

They both attempt to mimic the bestial snicker of the hyena.

“But a hyena doesn't snicker when it's happy, baby, only when it's warning you to keep away,” Thor informs him as he turns the page—which is becoming a bit of a one-handed effort as Loki has decided he needs to suck on his Daddy's fingers.

“And this is a koala. They live in trees and eat leaves. Can you show me what a koala does?”

Loki does a half-turn and hugs Thor's waist; Thor makes a pleased hum and kisses his hair. 

“You're _my_ koala,” Thor comments. When Loki wriggles argumentatively against him, he smirks. “Yeah, you just _try_ and pretend you're not a hugger, little barnacle.”

“Barnacles have the largest penis size compared to their body in the animal kingdom!”

Thor looks up. 

What a thought.

~

Thor closes the book and kisses Loki's hair. 

“Are you okay here if Daddy goes to the kitchen to make dinner? What do you want to do?”

“Can I draw with Puffer?”

“Sure, baby— _wait!”_ he reminds him when Loki starts to move as if to get them himself; Loki is still getting accustomed to this relatively new degree of helplessness. “Daddy will get your things for you. They're on the high shelf, remember?”

Loki blushes and hides his face in Puffer's back while Thor retrieves his pencils and art pad. He sets Loki up with them on the floor, places a warm, fuzzy blanket beside him if he wants it, and checks in again; Loki is all set, so Thor heads into the kitchen to make dinner. He's making a simple but popular dish of his: chicken curry in a tasty gravy over jasmine rice. It's low on spice and a very simple recipe he's found kids and adults both love.

During a free moment later when he has only to wait for the sauce to reduce, Thor comes back to the family room to check on his little. Loki is lying on the floor in his blanket, scowling and whining quietly.

“Baby,” he says in a concerned voice as he takes his temperature with his hand. “How are you feeling, baby? What's up?”

Loki clutches his arm and butts his forehead against his wrist. “I have a headache and I'm tired; I didn't sleep last night...”

Thor makes a pleased groan as he hauls Loki up into his arms. “Aww, someone needs _Daddy._ You know you can ask for Daddy's help anytime, sweetie; Daddy knows you're too little to do most stuff on your own…”

~

He got painkillers and some over-the-counter liquid sleep aid into Loki easily enough.

Now Thor lays him down on the mattress as he would a very delicate and precious thing, his arm scooped under Loki's back and his hand cradling his head, and pulls the covers up over his shoulders. Smiling down at his little sweetie, Thor smooths the silky sheets nicely and tucks them around his body. 

He leans down and places a kiss on Loki's forehead and is about to say goodnight, but Loki reaches out and grabs his hand; he lets his little hold it against his cheek and gnaw gently on the belly of the muscle below Thor's thumb.

“Where are you going to go while I'm asleep?” Loki asks, very bravely trying to keep the tremor of worry in his voice to a minimum.

 _Cuuute._ Thor beams and leans in on his free arm so he can cage Loki in with his bulk.

“Daddy's just going to be finishing up dinner, then maybe he'll read in the study or work out in the gym. It depends on how long you sleep, honey.”

Loki sucks thoughtfully on Thor's hand. 

“Will you please stay with me until I fall asleep, Daddy?”

 _ **Aw.**_ Thor nuzzles his neck, teasing lightly at a ticklish spot and making Loki giggle; he loves it when his little needs him.

“Alright, sweetie,” Thor croons. “Do you want Daddy to sing you a lullaby or read you a story?”

Loki tugs on his sweater. “Hold me and lullaby.”

“Hold and lullaby, what?”

“Please, Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

Thor lies down on the bed and wraps Loki up in his arms. Everything is peaceful and calm… 

Except for one thing—every so often, a tiny, wet _bunny tongue_ flicks out against his bicep.

Thor cracks his eyes open and watches, waiting.

Eyes closed and face serene, Loki is still and silent for a long time, until it truly seems it won't happen again, and then he just, so very innocently, slips the tip of his tongue out of the side of his mouth and pokes Thor's bicep with it. It's over so quickly, Thor would have missed it if he blinked.

“What is _this?”_ he says in an accusing tone. _“Someone_ is secretly making damp spots on Daddy's arm.” He taps Loki's cheek with his index finger. “And I have my _suspicions_ about who it is!”

Loki giggles and starts to get playful, writhing and bearing his teeth and biting at any body part that gets near his mouth. It makes Thor grin but he needs his sweetie to settle down.

“Daddy is so impressed that you know what a piranha is! That wasn't in your book! But it's time for sleep; close that mouth and lie back, baby.”

But, smitten and indulgent, Thor blows raspberries into his neck and presses kisses onto his cheek as he waits patiently for Loki to obey Daddy's will.

He hugs him and tries again.

“No, no, that's not a sleepy bunny, baby,” Thor croons, “that's a _piranha.”_

He reaches out to stroke his little's cheek, stops short.

“...Still a piranha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop laughing about the end of this chapter. X3 I've been wanting to write it for weeks.
> 
> Arcadii, I think your idea will come in the next chapter.
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	11. Two Baby Bunnies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All DD/l. SFW.
> 
> It can be hard for a Daddy to play outside with his little when he has no private yard, but this week Thor has a plan.
> 
> Some covert DD/l in a public place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP I didn't realize it had been almost a month since I updated this fic! Rl has been throwing shit at me and lead to about four weeks of writer's block on virtually every project on my plate right now, but after that I just—didn't realize it had been so long! Sorry for the wait, Arcadii!

“All right, now hold Daddy's hand while we cross the street,” Thor instructs a nervous Loki. He takes his hand firmly. “First we look left and then right to check for oncoming traffic, baby.”

Loki squirms in the embarrassed-but-loving-it way he does and butts his face into Thor's shoulder. Thor smiles and leads him across the street to the petting zoo.

Thor is mature enough not to feel inadequate that he cannot always satisfy his little's every need, but that doesn't stop him from feeling sad every time he drives by a playground.

Thor can't really make playing outside or playgrounds happen for Loki; they both live in apartments with no private outdoor space. He knows what the “concerned citizens” in this town are like for a couple of grown men playing on a swing set; he doesn't want to answer strangers' questions or have Loki's bubble burst by having to politely explain himself to a policeman.  


But he thought this petting zoo might be a good option. He called to inquire about their slowest days, then called Loki to ask if he could arrange to work from home that day to take advantage of it.

So now he opens the latched door for Loki to enter the pen with the alpacas; when he sees the look on Loki's face, he feels good about his idea.

Thor stands guard outside the pen for now, watching over Loki and ready to intercept any strangers who might pop the bubble that is Loki's littlespace by speaking to him. This is their first time covertly doing their thing in a public place, and he wants it to be a positive experience for Loki.

And intercept Thor does; at the sight of the ticket seller Jason walking right towards them, Thor is already walking away from the pen wall to meet him. They make small talk and Thor carefully manages it away from any attempts to draw Loki into the conversation, partially by walking back toward the ticket booth to get Jason to follow.

Jason is a nice enough guy, but a chatterbox who keeps him long enough that Thor keeps glancing over his shoulder at the pen where he left Loki. It's a safe place otherwise he wouldn't have left Loki's side. Thankfully the petting zoo is still deserted.

~

When he has walked Jason off an ideal distance and run down his mouth, Thor returns to find Loki now in the bunny pen. He enters and wades carefully through the many rabbits hopping about, and makes for where Loki is sitting, the life of the party surrounded by four fuzzy cutie pies of differing sizes. One of them is a Flemish Giant, he thinks, from a photo Loki sent him at some point, and he does not want to contemplate being on the receiving end of a kick from those feet.

Thor greets Loki, tousles his hair, and moves to sit behind him, where he has to semi-forcefully “encourage” the relocation of two more slumbering rabbits just to sit down.

And when he does, he realizes he is sitting in at least one pellet of rabbit poo.

Charming.

He leans to the side enough to brush off his seat with his sleeve, and sits back down, his legs bracketing Loki's. 

Loki smiles over his shoulder at him as Thor settles in and wraps his arms around his waist.

“Daddy is sorry he had to leave for a while! How are you doing, sweetie?”

Loki twists around and kisses him.

“This is Flopps, Mop, that one's Pumpernickel, and here is Starmie,” he says, pointing to a dwarf short-hair who is all black save for a star of white on her chest. “Luftwaffe was here a minute ago but she left,” Loki adds with a sigh.

Thor chuckles; trust Loki to come up with 'Luftwaffe' when he's trying to give cute names to cute things.

“Who's the big guy on your lap?” he asks, referring to the _big_ 8 to 10 pounder occupying over half of his little's thighs.

“Chris Christie.”

That makes Thor laugh from deep in his belly and gives his sweetie a good, long squeeze. He takes one of Loki's hands and brings it to his mouth to kiss.

“Your hands are chilled,” Thor comments with a small frown. “Why aren't you wearing your gloves?”

 _“So I could pet the bunnies!!!”_ Loki replies like it's obvious. And it is, but Papa can't let this stand.

Thor unbuttons his coat and turns Loki towards him, the bunny still loafing on his lap. He grasps Loki's wrists and slots the faintly blue hands into his armpits.

The muscles in Thor's belly clench; these fingers are not _chilled_ , they're frozen fish fillets! But he takes his Daddyhood seriously and soldiers through the discomfort.

Meanwhile the bunny mostly filling up Loki's lap, no longer drifting in the pleasant stupor of head-rub heaven, begins to stir. Loki makes a sound of dismay and begins to withdraw his hands, but Thor grabs his elbows.

“I will pet the bunny so he stays,” Thor says firmly, and rests one hand in the small of Loki's back and the other atop the fuzzy head of the waking rabbit.

The bunny pauses, becoming perfectly still, then gradually settles back down as Thor continues to stroke its head and ears. Loki relaxes and leans against Thor, eyes glued to his hand petting the bunny.

“See? Daddy's taking care of you,” Thor murmurs against his temple. 

Loki hums and tucks his head under Thor's chin. 

“Thank you for taking me, Daddy.”

Thor smiles; so simple, yet it makes him feel so warm.

“You're welcome, baby.”

Another, especially fluffy bunny hops over beside Loki's legs and stands up on his hind feet to inspect him. Thor watches Loki's eyes glimmer with excitement and hope.

“Is this Luftwaffe?”

 _“Yes,”_ Loki whispers, appearing to hold his breath for luck.

Luftwaffe is indeed a queenly bun: she is a long-nosed, little dwarf with a particularly plush, fluffy ginger coat, lop ears, and a bit of a beard or extra apron of fur upon her chest.

Loki makes a sound like a helium balloon losing air when Luftwaffe hops onto the bit of vacant thigh.

Thor readjusts his hand so he's petting two fluffy heads at once, because Loki's fingers are still not as warm as he would like them to be. Once Loki's hands get warm enough, Thor lets him withdraw one for bunny petting activities; then Thor is basking in the pleasure of being surrounded by all these cute things, particularly his adoring little.

He watches Loki out of the corner of his eye; he's smiling particularly tenderly at Luftwaffe, his eyes warm and never leaving the ginger lop's face as he carefully pets her on the spots she seems to like best.

Thor's heart sinks—he knows that look. 

“Luftwaffe is your favorite, huh?”

Loki nods, not meeting his eye.

If they were living together, of course he would consider getting Loki a pet. He thinks a bunny suits Loki's little-nature and its care could be a cute layer of their D/s dynamic, even if Thor might prefer a dog or a cat. But that is not a conversation for today—and even though Loki doesn't ask, Thor's stomach is already full of the bitter feeling of saying no to his little.

One day, he hopes.

But for now, he savors this time with Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that?! Jeez, each year I forget how bad these winter blues can be for my writing. Ugh, I'm concerned Sorcerer Seeking Dragon Part II might be a couple weeks late… I'm biting at the bit to get back to writing and the ability is starting to return. But it can't crash back into my life quickly enough!
> 
> I want to write Daddy Thor sexually dominating little-Loki as well as them doing _some other stuff_ , but porn is hard and I'm embarrassed about sharing the _other stuff_. -__- I'm going to try to make one of the next couple of chapters porny.
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	12. A Case of the Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki claims he just has a cold, but Thor's “Papa instinct” kicks in anyway. :)
> 
> Mostly DD/l. SFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very cuddly, very cute. Very much sunken to a new level of addiction for this saccharine DD/l fluff kink. x__x

Loki stares gloomily at his work monitor, the latest of his weary groans muffled by the wad of tissues crammed against his nose and mouth. His digital pad and stylus are both left on the side of his desk. Pepsi. Pepsi-something-with-sports. He doesn't care, he's physically uncomfortable in so many ways, and all the muscles in his body want to give up the good fight in favor of being horizontal on any surface where he won't be disturbed.

The tile floor, for instance, looks incredibly comfortable right now.

When his phone buzzes again, it is all too easy to turn his attention to that instead of—actually trying to concentrate and be productive.

 **Thor Odinson:** 'Worse or better now? Did the ginger tea help?'

'In as much as it was hydrating. I do need to replenish all the water I'm losing through my nose.'

Because Loki is bored, and because he's feeling loopier the longer he forces himself to stay upright, he starts changing Thor's contact name between texts. 

**Thorilyn Thornoe:** 'That sounds worse. Can you leave work early?'

'Yeah, I'm about to let my boss know, but I ran out of most of my medicine last night. By the time I get home from the pharmacy, I'll probably only get there an hour or two early.'

Loki enjoys a refreshing fifteen seconds of uninterrupted coughing, edits Thor's contact name again, and hits 'save' before he notices the error.

 **ThAEROSPACE:** 'Why don't you just come straight over here instead? I have all the meds you need. :)'

'You have work.'

 **ThAEROSPACE:** 'And Puffer, and your favorite soft, green blankie, and a nice, soft bed where you can nap while Daddy finishes up work calls.'

Nnngh. It would be sexy if he wasn't exhausted.

'What if I don't want to be all alone in bed?'

 **ThAEROSPACE:** 'Daddy's got to work, but you can keep me company if you're a good boy.'

'What does 'good boy' entail? I'm too sick for hole-service.'

 **Thor-pickle:** 'I really just want you napping against my chest while I do business. :P' 

_Hnnnnnnnngh._

'I hate autocorrect.'

 **Thorkinator:** 'Lol? Why?'

'Because I'm changing your contact name between texts and it's not helping my poor, feverish brain.'

 **AThorable:** 'What is it now?'

'Athorable'

 **AThorable:** 'Oh, you're going to be PRECIOUS on cold medicine! ;)'

'Silence, poodle. I will forget your error this once.'

(Thor has a strange dislike for poodles for, he admits, no good reason.)

 **Thoreal:** 'No sass-talk, boy. Get your cute, spankable butt over here for Daddy's firm, loving care.'

'Ugh, okay, I'm getting up. Creaky-creak, groan-groan. Over in about twenty. My skull feels like it's full of fog.'

 **Athora:** 'I gathered when you didn't notice me call you Sugar Pie'

'What? WHEN? I DON'T SEE IT'

 **Poodle:** ':)'

~

Thor is smiling broadly when he opens his door to let him inside. Loki would return the greeting if he didn't suddenly collapse onto him.

“Oop! Someone's just finished their last stand. I gotcha, honey,” Thor says as he picks him up and carries him upstairs.

Thor takes off his work clothes and puts a short, clingy t-shirt and one of the pairs of soft knit pants Loki left here last time. Loki doesn't give a single fuck how Daddy dresses him as long as he gets to sleep soon—once the dull, incessant ache in his skull goes away—and only later will he flush in a mixture of embarrassment and arousal when he realizes Thor chose the shirt that declares “Daddy's Boy” in cotton-candy pink letters on the front.

He nuzzles into Daddy's neck as he is carried once more, downstairs to the kitchen.

Thor sets him down the farthest stool by the island, and Loki promptly lies down across all four, with most of his long legs dangling off the last one. This is a dramatic improvement and he releases a relieved groan.

After checking his symptoms, Thor hands him an assortment of pain killers, cough suppressants, and nasal decongestants, with a glass each of lemon seltzer and ginger soda. Once he's dosed himself, Loki doesn't have enough energy for words, so he just raises his arms pathetically, in the way that means “Carry me, please”.

He ignores Thor's chuckle and gratefully conforms to the muscles and grooves of the warm body taking the burden of walking off his feet. He is so tired, he's downright pathetic; he doesn't want to go to bed, he wants to be _laid to rest_ in a  coffin.

But still Loki helps by carrying the drinks and pill bottles as Daddy carries him to the couch, where he lays him down, tucks him up in a blanket with Puffer, and arranges his drinks and extra medications on the coffee table in easy reach.

“Daddy's just going to be in the next room doing work calls, okay, sweetie?” Thor leans in to place a kiss on his forehead. “The meds will bring your fever down soon. Just come inside if you or Puffer need anything, baby.”

Loki makes some pleased and pathetic-sounding groans and places a couple kisses on Daddy's cheek. He gets a fond petting for a minute or two while he nestles down into the couch cushions and Puffer's fluffy tummy, before Thor tiptoes away.

~

Thor is just hanging up the phone after a call with a client and is about to finish up a few fields on the form for the purchase when the door to his study swings open. There is Loki, his eyes mere slits, his hair mussed up, Puffer cradled in one arm, and his blanket trailing on the floor from his other hand.

Cutie.

With few doubts as to what his little wants, Thor pushes away from the desk and lets the squinting, frowning Loki come over to him.

“ _Daddy_ ,” he whines softly.

Thor laughs; that's all he's getting—Loki must be wiped out.

“Feverish or not, what do we say?”

“ _Please,_ Daddy?”

“Good boy.” Thor pats his thigh and lets Loki crawl onto his lap. Thor then reclines his office chair a bit so they're halfway between sitting up and lying down. He often types in this awkward position when he's particularly bored; having a little in his lap won't make much of a difference.

Loki flattens himself against Thor's front while Thor tucks the blanket securely around his baby boy. 

“You all right now, baby? Comfy?”

Loki nods against his chest and Thor kisses his hair.

“Now be nice and quiet while Daddy makes some calls, okay?”

Loki settles a little more deeply into the blankets, and becomes still. Certifiably in pre-sleep form.

 _Cute_.

He pushes the chair close to his keyboard and finishes up the forms for the last sale, then does some reading until the next call comes in. He turns on speakerphone and begins with the normal salutations for his airline, and an apology for multi-tasking, all in his usual charming, confident telephone voice.

“Thank you for choosing us, Sheryl. I've got my little boy home with me today, come down with a bad cold.”

“Aw, that's all right! Poor thing! How old is your son?”

Thor glances down at his sleepy lap-bundle. 

“Fffff _our?_ ”

Sheryl laughs nervously. “You're not sure...?”

“I had to remember if it was November or December,” he answers quickly. “ _So!_ You're looking for five tickets from Colorado to Washington, preferably on December 18th...”

Well, that could have gotten awkward.

He frowns when he hears and feels Loki's muffled snickers, and pinches his butt through the blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY AM I SUCH GARBAGE
> 
> My writer's block is really kicking my sorry ASS. I thought it was over when I wrote 10K on a new Stepfather!Thor Daddy Kink fic, but after that I was knocked right back into the “wow, writing is virtually impossible” place. 
> 
> This is the one thing I've been able to complete in a while because it's so easy. I've been ramming my head into a wall trying to write a D/s sex scene for this fic for several days straight. My words per day were path.et.ic.
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	13. Upsies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is sure he's been a good boy today and now he wants Daddy's Premium Grade A cuddles.
> 
> SFW until the end, _when Daddy sits down at the kitchen table_. The chapter's end is NSFW only briefly, but it is fucked up! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this sounds like saccharine trash, that's because _you're right!_
> 
> Thanks to [Sexualthorienation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/works) for describing her idea of how Daddy Thor would respond to his little's need, upon which this chapter is based! :3 Here is her [blog](http://sexualthorientation.tumblr.com) . She is a Grade A Bunny/Person in my book! :)

Puffer in his arms, Loki is seated on the kitchen floor near Daddy's feet (he's making black coffee; bleh). He's wearing nothing but little socks, his tiny blue shorts, and one of Daddy's oversized hoodies, and he knows he looks cute—because Daddy keeps telling him so.

Loki is sore in a couple places from being a _**V**_ ery good boy for Daddy this morning, and he's still feeling tingles in his tummy hours after their energetic morning, but he is starting to feel Not-Quite-Perfect and he knows exactly what will make it all better.

He scoots the two feet over to Daddy's legs and whimpers up at him.

Thor sets his coffee cup on the counter and smiles down at him.

 _“Hi,_ baby! Are you whimpering at Daddy?” He bends over to place a kiss on Loki's forehead. “Baby wants? What does my baby want?”

“Cuddles?” he whines, with his The-World-Is-Trying-to-Hurt-Me face.

Thor bursts out laughing. “Aw, and I bet you never get _any,_ huh?” he coos down at him.

Loki's face falls for real this time and he fusses with the hem of Daddy's pant leg.

_“Kisses…??”_

Daddy crouches down and gives him a few more kisses. His big hand lingers, warm and heavy, on Loki's neck when Loki keeps fussing with his pant leg. He's so close now, yet the want in Loki's chest becomes an ache, and he blinks rapidly as his eyes grow wet.

“Is that what you wanted, sweetie?”

No, but—it's hard to say things sometimes, so Loki dips his chin, scoots in between Daddy's knees, and tugs on his pant leg once more. 

“Do you want up, baby?”

Loki nods, teary-eyed, deprived, and whimpering again.

“Okay, baby, Daddy's got you,” he rumbles as he grips him beneath the armpits and lifts him and Puffer up. Loki wraps his limbs gratefully around him, holding Puffer between his palm and Thor's shoulder, and buries his face his sweater to breathe deep his faded cologne. Daddy is so _strong_ —the only signs of effort were a tiny grunt and a 'crack' in his knee. Loki releases a happy sigh as his strong arms wrap securely around him.

“There now, all better,” Daddy murmurs. He moves one arm to support Loki's bum and starts to dandle him. He begins humming a lullaby as he slowly walks Loki around the kitchen. Loki releases a pleased, grateful sound and nuzzles Thor's chest, feeling _surrounded_ by his Daddy; he settles down nicely and melts when Thor presses kisses to his hair.

Loki giggles when he feels Daddy's whiskered face nuzzle against his neck; he keeps going, until the tickling is so bad Loki pulls back with a loud laugh and exposes his face. Then Daddy gives him a long, soft kiss on the lips, before moving on to kiss his cheeks, his nose, and his forehead.

When Thor sits them down at a chair by the kitchen table, he's mouthing at the tender spot between his brows—the one that makes Loki's eyes roll and the rest of him squirm.

There, Daddy cuddles him some more and begins rocking him gently; Loki tries to burrow closer as always. It doesn't work, but he repositions Puffer so he is cradled between their shoulders, which he thinks is more comfortable for his toy.

He doesn't think anything of it when Thor shifts him around and readjusts, or of the sound of a bottle cap being flicked open. But then his shorts are pulled down to his thighs—and Loki is still _so_ loose and slick from that morning—and Daddy fucks right in, still humming the same lullaby as he rocks him in time with his thrusts.

Loki makes little, soft sounds as Thor fills him; he feels good—held and safe and _used_ like Daddy's little fucktoy.

Happy now, he whimpers; that's what started this whole business anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday is in mid-May and what I would deeply appreciate, if anyone feels so generous, is for some fluffy DD/l Thorki ficlet that _I Don't Have To Write._ I recognize that I'm writing a very niche kink in the Thorki fandom, but it's just so incredibly nice to read it when I'm not the author—it's happened precisely once. And that Thorki fic was not DD/l, it just had 5 – 6 DD/l-esque lines in it—YET YOU WOULDN'T KNOW IT FROM THE JOY (AND THINGS) IT MADE ME FEEL.
> 
> I posted of this dear wish on Tumblr too out of concern for how unlikely its fulfillment seems; even if peeps message me about wanting to do it, I respect that rl stuff comes first and it just might not come to be. I'm just desperate for some sweet, fluffy, emotional hurt/comfort DD/l Thorki I don't have to write for myself. The kind of saccharine DD/l fluff in this fic is like porn to me. 
> 
> So my birthday is in mid-May, if you're feeling generous and want to write a fluffy drabble. *__*
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	14. Empty Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy tries to get Loki to try something, but Loki is shy. When Loki comes through, he learns that Daddy does know best.
> 
> Mostly DD/l. **NSFW:** mutual masturbation over Skype and some soft verbal humiliation. I wrote out the porny synopsis to Sexualthorientation in chat and she said it was so hot she had to lie down. : > When your best friend in fandom is on the same Trash Level as you... <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Sexualthorientation](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyscholar/pseuds/sexualthorientation) for beta-reading this chapter!

“But you'd be _so cute_ … It's just you and Daddy here!” Thor coaxes him.

Loki vigorously shakes his head. He's kneeling on a blanket between Thor's feet. He's cute and wearing some little-ish clothes and holding Puffer, and with that arm he's even clinging to Thor's leg like he needs it to survive. Little, adorable, vulnerable, and _Daddy's._

Thor wishes Loki drew more strength from having a Daddy. That's part of the point...

He holds Loki's free hand and strokes the back of it encouragingly.

“You want to but you're not ready…not even to try? Not even for a second?”

Loki squeezes his lips shut and—now he looks like he might cry.

Thor sighs and gives up for today. Loki's shyness is slowing this down to the speed of molasses on this goal. They've discussed it outside of their dynamic and they agree it's not logical—who in the scene would bat an eyelash at a little sucking his thumb? 

Loki looks up at him with those sad eyes. It will be even harder for Loki if he sees how disappointed and frustrated Thor is, so Thor lifts him onto his lap for a cuddle.

“Let's watch a movie, baby.” He opens Netflix on the television and they look for something appropriate to watch.

Loki plants his face on Thor's chest. “I'm sorry, Daddy,” Loki murmurs in a small voice into his sweater.

Thor rubs his back soothingly. _“Shhh,_ it's okay, sweetie. As long as you're trying. That's all Daddy wants.”

Except he wants it to be common for him to find his little engaged innocently (and not so innocently) in sucking on his thumb or a pacifier—and his _bottle_ on a more regular basis… 

That bottle is practically the holy grail. How crazy he gets when he sees Loki sucking that thing...

Thor could set more rules for Loki's little-behavior, but he wants Loki to want it.

He wants these things for the benefit of both of them: the more Loki expresses his little-self, the more relaxed and supported he'll feel in their bubble; the more Thor sees Loki behaving like a little, the more capable, powerful, and rewarded Thor feels in his role.

And then the _sucking!_

~

Less than a week later, after Loki has just gotten home from work, he releases his hair from the tie, unbuckles his belt, opens his fly, shrugs off his winter coat for this particularly cold week in November, and sits down in his desk chair. He would take off his business suit, too, but he's too tired to undress properly right now. It was a long day, but a satisfying one.

He had a presentation for his boss's boss today, hence the business suit.

The last time Loki wore a suit around Thor was when he most recently took Thor out to dinner at a nice Mediterranean restaurant downtown. Thor was eying him hungrily in his tailored suit and, later, admitted he was half-imagining Loki was going to propose. 

_“Well, why else would you put on your best suit?!” Thor asked._

_“...To see you in,” Loki answered slowly. “The restaurant had a dress-code.”_

But Loki took it as a compliment.

Secretly, he'd dressed his best because he wanted to tell Thor he loved him that night (over more than two glasses of wine—because his anxiety gave no shits that Thor had already said those words to him weeks before, it often took choice opportunities to put Loki in the mood for irrational overcompensation). But Thor voiced no complaints.

He texts Thor hopefully. Thor is in Orlando for a few days for a work event, the lucky dick.

Thor (Athorable) Odinson: What's up, puddin' cup?

'Give me your stubbly face. (Skype with me?)'

A few seconds later, his phone delivers the Skype notification: Ragnacock calling!

Loki accepts the video call and a moment later Thor's smiling face appears. 

“Hey, babe!” Thor says happily. He's wearing a tight gray shirt. It's very—tight. Mm.

“Hey. How's the conference?” he asks politely.

“It was pretty boring, but schmoozing with the drunks was kind of fun.”

“Have you gone to the Magic Kingdom yet?”

“I might go tonight or tomorrow. It would be a lot cuter if I had _someone_ with me...”

Loki smiles, even though the thought of trying to be little in a packed amusement park is daunting. “I could say I'm sorry I was needed here, but my company would be even sorrier to let me go.”

Thor rolls his eyes. “They like you too much to do that for just a couple of days… But how did the presentation go?”

“Fine. The usual.”

“You're better than fine at public speaking. You're pretty hot behind a podium. Or on stage. Subjugating the audience with your voice.”

Loki snickers.

“I'd kneel to that,” Thor adds. 

Cheeky.

“But how is _all_ of you doing?” the Daddy in Thor asks. He never forgets to check in (over-protectively, repeatedly) when they're separated by more distance than usual.

On an impulse, Loki uses his little voice: “Daddy?”

Something changes in Thor's face and he leans in, his big arms resting on the armrests on either side of him as his gaze bores into him through the screen.

“Is that my little boy?” Thor croons happily. “Daddy missed you. Did you miss me?”

_All the time._

Loki quickly removes his tie and unbuttons his shirt, and—telling himself to be really brave—

“Did you not hear me, boy?” Thor asks in a stern voice. “I asked you a question and you're igno _oooh.”_

—he starts sucking his thumb.

Loki is mid-blush at Daddy's pleased “That's a good boy” when it hits him: his head rushes, his body starts tingling _everywhere,_ and he's that delicious combination of embarrassed, flustered, and horny. His dick is a +12 on the hardness scale when the highest number is 10.

His free hand is on his dick and stroking furiously before he even blinks.

“Fuck, you in that sexy business suit and then going all little in it out of nowhere!” Daddy sounds almost ecstatic. “You look so good sucking your thumb, baby…and loving it so much...”

“Mmhnngh!” Loki whines as he continues beating off like he has only seconds to live, pausing only a fraction of a second to lick his palm before wrapping it around his dick again. He wiggles his pants off and lifts up his legs to rest them on the desk to either side of his computer. Daddy can see down to his balls now—and Loki wants to roll those, _badly,_ but he wants to keep sucking his thumb even more. He releases a strangled sound as he watches Thor begin to rub at the growing bulge in his pants, his own mouth feeling pleasantly full but not as full as it would be if Daddy were here.

“Sweetie, you look so _uncomfortable_ in those Big Man clothes!” Daddy coos sweetly at him. “I bet you wish you were in your Bulbasaur pajamas, don't you, baby? It's so cute how you tried to act big!”

Loki's skin prickles at the words. He's so pathetic, he can't even handle a single day at work—he doesn't deserve these clothes—if his bosses knew about this—

He strokes his cock faster, whining “Daddy” as clearly as is possible around his thumb. He imagines Thor wrapping his arms around him; he's so much stronger, he can handle anything…

“But where's Puffer, baby? I know you need him; you can't even go to sleep without your toy...”

FUCK—Loki's eyes snap open and he looks around for his favorite plushie. He's only a foot away on the desk beside him but Loki doesn't know which hand to use, he needs them both exactly where they are. He forces his thumb out of his mouth and grabs Puffer so he can tuck him into the crook above his hip, and slips it back in, feeling grateful even after that brief loss. 

Daddy was right, it _is_ better with Puffer and he hugs his toy tight against his side as he sucks and strokes himself. His stomach flips when he locks gazes with Daddy on the screen: his gaze is so dark and intent as he watches him give in to what he needs.

“That's it, no fighting it anymore, sweetie… Daddy loves watching you.”

When Daddy takes out his own mammoth dick, Loki can't help but get louder. Still, he hears the squelching sounds of lube on Daddy's cock as he jerks himself. Loki was swiftly approaching orgasm, but it's like being flung several yards further at light-speed when he hears Daddy tell him what a good boy he's being.

 _“Good,_ keep sucking for Daddy, baby. Doesn't it feel right? You're too little for those clothes; you just need your thumb and Puffer and your bottle—can you say 'bottle' for Daddy the way he taught you? Use your big words, sweetie!”

Hnnngh—his muscles are bunching so tight; he almost wails.

He pulls his thumb out just enough to be understood. “I want my ba, Daddy! I need my Daddy and my ba!”

“Aww, a Big Man job is just too much for you, huh? It's okay you can't handle it, sweetie, you're just _little!_ Daddy will take care of everything!”

FUCK, now he _is_ wailing. He's so close and his neighbors are going to be pounding on his door any minute—

He pulls his thumb out of his mouth to avoid biting it. “Fuck, Daddy—canIcomeplease, _PLEASE?”_

Daddy laughs like he's just done something adorable. “Make a mess for Daddy!”

All at once, he shoots: jets of cum flying up and spattering down onto him from navel to his chin. He wails into the meat of his shoulder as he feels like he's falling fast through the air, and slumps heavily back against his chair in a wave of dizziness. After the initial rush subsides, he slips his thumb back into his mouth.

 _“Good boy!_ Daddy's almost there with you, baby.” Daddy stands up so Loki has the best view of his cock and the big, veiny hand stroking it hard and fast. The slapping sounds grow faster. “Keep that thumb in there. Daddy's going to stuff you so full when he gets his hands on you...”

Loki listens to him groan and growl steadily louder until the wet sounds of his hand on his cock become almost erratic—and Daddy releases a rich, deep moan as he comes, catching the first few strong spurts in a wad of tissues.

It looks so good—Loki's mouth doesn't feel full enough as Daddy brings the head close to show off that one, last, slowly descending drop of cum. 

Despite his dizziness, Loki leans in close to the screen, thumb slipping out. He opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue helplessly.

Then Daddy's face comes into view while Loki's tongue is still out and waiting. Daddy chuckles and blows him kisses.

“Aw, I'd stuff your mouth all night if I was there. You're precious, baby. Did you know that?”

Fuck. Loki could almost cry. He's all jelly but he still wants—he just wants that cock and his thumb in his mouth… 

“Oh no, you stained your suit! No more adult clothes for you, baby. Let's not even try anymore!”

His oversensitive cock gives one extra pulse at that tease, and Loki makes a sound between a startled squeak and a moan.

His hands shaky, Loki grabs tissues and wipes the cum off his face and chest, and gives up there. He puts Puffer in the crook of his neck and rests his head against him with a soft, happy groan.

_“So cute...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *flails blindly in garbage*
> 
> MY BEST FRIEND IN FANDOM [Sexualthorientation](sexualthorientation.tumblr.com) MADE ME A [GIFT](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6544621) BASED OFF OF THIS UNIVERSE! AND SHE AND [FourLetterWordsStartingwithL](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddleston_loki_lover_au/pseuds/fourletterwordsstartingwithl) ARE MAKING ME ANOTHER FOR MY BIRTHDAY THIS MONTH!!!!! I am Le Excite. :333
> 
> MsMynx also very generously wrote a DD/l Daddy Kink fic for me, which you can find linked below. :>
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	15. Cuddly Papa Bear (for lack of a better title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SACCHARINE CUDDLING AND TUCKING IN 
> 
> All DD/l. SFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very passionate about this subject matter.  
> Thanks to [Thisdorkyblogthing](http://thisdorkyblogthing.tumblr.com/) for suggesting allergies!

Loki, in his Bulbasaur pajamas and a hill of tissues, lies upon the floor in Thor's apartment. One clean tissue is tented upon his nose, like a death shroud hilariously shrunken in the wash.

He is dying. Of sneezes.

It's been two minutes since the last one, probably because he's been lying so still here since then. Now if he could just stop breathing, then—

He grabs the tissue and sneezes loudly into it.

Nope.

“Owie...” His nose is so irritated from wiping it all day.

“Baby Bug!” Daddy calls, his footsteps coming closer. “I have your medicine!”

Loki tries to make himself as un-gross as possible, wiping his nose again (ow) and brushing the used tissues off him before Daddy sees.

Too late.

He looks up as Thor crouches beside him on the floor, with some anti-allergy pills in one hand and his apple sippy cup in the other.

“It's time for your next dose, baby.” 

Daddy helps him take it and then Loki flops back down onto the carpet.

“Poor thing.” Thor picks him and Puffer up and carries them to the couch, where he seats Loki upon his lap and tries to cuddle him.

Loki whines and resists, trying to squirm out of his arms because he feels too icky to be touched right now, especially not by his Daddy. Then the blanket is wrapped around him and Daddy is already rolling and smoothing him into a burrito and settling him back on his lap where he belongs.

“Gotcha! There's Daddy's little bug!” Thor exults before he starts tickling and blowing raspberries onto Loki's exposed neck. Loki shrieks with giggles and he writhes but there is nothing he can do and nowhere he can go! “Is this my caterpillar? The most delicious caterpillar bug I've ever seen! I'll just have one bite,” Thor adds and starts noming his cheeks. Loki's become so sensitized by now that even though this isn't a ticklish spot for him, he heaves with laughter anyway.

Daddy only lets up when Loki is red in the face from lack of air, then Daddy tucks him nicely onto his lap and wraps an arm securely around him. He hands him his sippy cup.

_“So cute!_ Drink up, baby. It's apple cider, your favorite...”

~

“I'll just be doing Daddy stuff for a couple hours before I join you and Puffer in bed. ...No, sweetie,” Thor gently admonishes him for resisting. _“All_ little boys get to be loved. _All_ little boys get tucked in at night.”

Loki blushes and stops squirming, and Daddy smooths the edges of the sheets over his shoulders and leans in to kiss him and Puffer. Loki extends one bunny 'paw' over the edge of the sheet and Thor smiles at him, and lets it be.

“Daddy's staying right here until you drop off, okay, baby? Then in no time you'll wake up in Daddy's arms, safe and warm like always.”

Thor lies down right beside him, on top of the covers. He places his Papa Bear paw on Loki's bunny one and turns off the lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [AngelFire0950](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFire0950/pseuds/AngelFire0950) very generously wrote me a gift fic on the cozy and cute topics of hurt/comfort, little!Loki, and the wonderful Daddy!Thor who makes everything better! You can find it on her works page, linked above. :) Thank you again!
> 
> *dons garbage bag like a cape and flies over the cityscape and into the night*


	16. Sucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Thanksgiving, Thor and Loki have their own special holiday.
> 
> ~1/2 vanilla, ~1/2 DD/l. The _first two_ scenes are **NSFW** (frottage and Very effective teasing). The third scene (when they are in the hotel) is **SFW DD/l fluff.**
> 
> How did this chapter become 4K????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added this note in Chapters 1 and 2 to help make the D/s aspect of their relationship clearer, and I'm putting it here too for your convenience: During nonsexual DD/l time, Thor's behavior is more "Daddy" and softer on the power exchange, but he is far more Daddy **_Dom_** during sexual DD/l time.

“Fuck... _fuck!”_

Thor's breath is gusting hot and fast against Loki's neck as they grind against one another in Loki's bed, both of them using a hand to lock their slick cocks together as they rut and try not to lose grip this close to orgasm.

Loki slots his leg deep between Thor's thighs for better leverage and pumps his hand with renewed speed up and down their dicks, the wet squelching and slapping melding with the labored breathing, moans, and squeaking mattress. He glances dazedly at Thor's sweaty face, his heavy lids, and his gaping mouth—he knows Thor's just a little closer by that sexy, wrecked look.

He feels Thor try to latch back onto the red mark he'd been making on his shoulder, but his lips go slack around a deep, stuttered moan and Thor comes all over their hands and stomachs: hot, sudden splashes of thick cum as his muscles tense and he moans again with each spurt. 

Loki groans and his stomach somersaults as he watches and feels Thor fall apart, pushing him closer to his own finish. Thor releases his own softening cock and pushes Loki's hand out of the way so he can finish him, while Loki cups and rolls his tightening balls. 

“You're about to burst,” Thor murmurs in his ear as he lets Loki bite into his neck. “Come for me, babe… Come on, I want it all over me...”

Loki does indeed come all over him—the both of them, mixing their messes while Thor kisses him and he kisses back in a temporary haze interrupted by a new jolt with each consecutively weaker pump before his cock starts to soften.

His head drops onto Thor's shoulder and Thor gives his cock one last, fond tug before he licks his hand clean. They settle in the soft daze of the afterglow, comfy (if sticky) together in bed until the last of it fades away.

Loki shakes himself out of his doze some time later. Propped up on pillows, he is half sitting against the headboard and Thor lying on his chest, the back of his head pillowed on Loki's pecs which have grown a little firmer and larger in the weeks that Thor's been inviting him to work out together. Thor's messing around on his phone except when he's playing Candy Crush, his new addiction since he's started trying to kick gum (a crutch he was leaning on pretty heavily when he was trying to kick smoking).

The thought that His Thor had ever been a smoker makes Loki shudder, but the loop the big lug is going through is rather endearing. He folds his arms tighter over Thor's chest and Thor tilts his head back and grins at him boyishly.

“Hey, babe. Was I a nine or a ten that time?” he asks cheekily.

Loki rolls his eyes. “Didn't your mother ever _try_ to teach you to be humble?” This playful and cocky side of Thor has been making itself increasingly known since they started really dating.

“No, but I think you'd like her!”

Loki's insides go cold; Thanksgiving is in two weeks. Family holiday. He and Thor have been _intense_ in their brief relationship—well, the part since they started dating officially although there was a lot of chemistry and intimacy before that so it's more like they've been a _thing_ for six mo— _oh, god._

Wait, no! He has no evidence-based reason to suspect that Thor will ask him to meet the parents. Oh, phew, that's better.

_Not. Fucking. Readyyyy..._

Loki likes to think he did a good job of concealing that whole response.

Meanwhile, Thor is staring at him.

Loki slaps a pleasant and casually interested smile on his face.

“So...” Thor says. “Do you want to meet her?”

Damn it!

“When did you have in mind?” he asks, stalling.

Thor gives him a look. Shit, he's learning! 

“Well, you've said your family doesn't really 'do' family holidays much...and Amora is with her fiance's family this year so you won't be spending it with her...”

Loki grabs his phone to make a cursory check of airline ticket prices to hide his twitchy fingers.

“Uh, it looks like...it would seem it's a bit late to be able to book an affordable flight,” he protests feebly as he puts his phone back down.

Thor rolls on top of him. Oh, good, now he has to look him in the eye properly.

“I can get us free tickets to Bermuda if we wanted, Thanksgiving or no,” Thor says with a proud smirk.

When Loki doesn't respond as expected, Thor deflates a bit.

“Loki,” he begins, curling a lock of his black hair around his finger. “We are too old for games. You can talk to me.”

That communication has gotten easier—is different from saying it's easy...

“I'm not...ready, to meet your parents,” Loki admits slowly. Is that the same as saying 'I don't love you anymore'? It would feel that way to him.

Thor is no longer smiling, but he seems neither upset nor anxious.

“Okay, I respect that. I'll just have to tell my mom that I'm keeping you all to myself for now.” He gives him a playful wink, for which Loki is quietly grateful.

“But I would...”

Thor waits with patient interest.

“I would like it if we could have our own celebration somewhere...just the two of us.”

Thor grins. “My employee perks still hold true in that case!”

Loki flushes a little bit. “Where...what sorts of places would you want to see?”

Thor gets up and flops onto the pillows beside him to watch over his shoulder. “Probably somewhere with a flight no more than five hours...”

“Helpful.” Loki rolls his eyes.

“But cute!”

Loki grumbles for show as he searches for a few places he's at least heard of, since they have no guiding criteria.

“I'll call the hotel directly and make the reservation instead of using a discount site. They seem to like that,” Loki offers. “How expensive do you want to go?”

“How about we spring for something really nice together? And a suite. I'm happy to put down half.”

Making some mental calculations in his head, that does narrow their search a bit.

“Or more...if that's what I have to do to get you to come with me,” Thor offers in a voice that is suspiciously low and sweet. 

Loki pinches Thor's nose and Thor yelps. 

“Whaaat? Like you're honestly surprised!” Thor scoffs.

“I wouldn't be surprised if you're secretly ready to make me stop working, move me in, shackle me to the floor, and call by 'baby' all the time,” Loki mutters.

Thor, very conspicuously, says nothing.

Loki is the one who bursts out laughing first, Thor hot on his heels.

Thor wraps his arms around him. “Somewhere with great views. Maybe a mountain or a lake. Near some cute towns to visit.”

“For someone in the travel business, you'd think you'd be better at this...”

“We could fly there Friday night, then fly to our respective holiday locations on Thursday morning. It's Wednesday that's hell; you can fly anywhere really easily on Thanksgiving morning.”

“I can take that time off—half the office does. But—you have to work!”

“Nope. They cut our hours severely the week of Thanksgiving because most of the tickets that can be sold by the Friday before, have been.”

Thor grabs his phone again. Shortly afterward, Loki's phone gives him Thor's special text notification.

Grinning, Thor rests his head on Loki's shoulder. “I think you'll like this one.”

Loki closes his browser and opens his text from Thor. The video file goes to full screen and starts playing.

It's Thor in nothing but shoes, socks, and sweat-soaked, clingy briefs at a public gym. He mentioned to Loki last week about working out with his friend Steve there last week… The video was taken on what was apparently butt and leg day, but this choice snippet highlights the butt part. What with the dead lifts and sticky-out butt, moving in time with the complementary music...

Somewhere between entertained and bemused, Loki stares at the video.

_Girl, you look good, won't you back that ass up_  
You'se a fine motherfucker, won't you back that ass up  
Call me big daddy when you back that ass up… 

Thor laughs and nudges Loki's shoulder with his nose when he doesn't say anything.

“So did Steve take this because you asked him to or do I have competition?” he asks (he hopes) lightly.

Loki quirks one brow high on his forehead, but he lets the loop replay itself for a good, long while...

~

The following Tuesday afternoon, Thor is at work in his office in his apartment. He's mostly doing paperwork since the tickets that can be sold for Thanksgiving have already gone by now, and the few desperate, last-minute callers begging for tickets hang up quickly, so it's overall a fairly humdrum, low-key day.

His phone emits the notification he assigned just for Loki, and he leaves the forms while he checks his graphic design bug's text.

 **Loki:** 'I'm feeling trusting today. Specifically I am trusting you to never share my next message with anyone else in your life, ever.'

Unsure of what to say to that, Thor cocks his head and waits. 

A few seconds later, another text arrives—one with a video attachment and no explanation. Thor clicks on it, the video goes to full screen, and after a few seconds, it finally plays. 

It is Loki (good), shirtless (gooder), leaning on his elbows on his mattress (intriguing). There is the usual wicked smirk on his face as when he's about to make Thor's night or throw him for a loop and Thor bites his lip, a little tension already coiling in his muscles. Loki blows a kiss at the camera, tosses his hair, and reaches for something off screen. When Loki pulls it into view, Thor's grin splits his face in half and his pants abruptly feel three sizes too small.

 _Ho_ -ly _shit!_

It's lavender and has a little ring on the end to hold onto; Loki toys with it and Thor watches avidly, his teeth now digging deep into his lower lip—it's so rare for Loki to initiate a new DD/l prop and he's never been so—spontaneous! Thor hisses and grips the armrest tightly with his free hand. 

Still with the sly smirk, Loki runs it against his lips, and slowly begins to open his mouth just a fraction, as though he's about to open up, but he shyly turns his head away at the last fricking moment. 

_Come on, baby..._

Loki innocently kisses the tip and Thor groans, his nails digging into the soft leather of the chair. His eyes are glued to the screen, tracking every little, slow, sweet kiss Loki presses against the rubber nipple, each one making his cock ache a little more. Then Loki gives a tender, vulnerable look to the camera from under his eyelashes, his fingers curling around the ring—fucking precious—and rubbing the nipple in a slow circle around the center of his closed lips.

Fuck. Fucking tease.

“Open up for Daddy, baby,” Thor growls lowly at his phone.

“Daddy, I _miss_ you...” Loki says mournfully to the camera—but the look in his eyes is grounds for a nice spanking before Daddy takes his sweet ass to town. 

Thor groans but he stubbornly keeps his hands where they are, wanting to relieve his heavy balls of every drop into his boy's mouth.

Loki opens his mouth and flicks his tongue out against it, but then he finally—luxuriously, mercifully, _gorgeously_ —sucks it in: the rubber nipple disappears behind his lips and he begins sucking on it with this innocent look on his face like he didn't know Thor would be feverishly working on his belt buckle and fly at exactly this moment because he's _thisclose_ to ripping a seam.

The video ends while Thor moans a litany of choice swears. He wipes off the precum off his hard, throbbing dick.

It's barely two in the afternoon on a Tuesday, but Thor still calls him; Daddy **wants.** Baby has to pay.

Loki picks up on the first ring. “Perhaps you got my text,” he says mildly.

“What do you think you're doing being so cute so far away, baby boy?” Thor purrs. “Leave work. Come over.”

Loki laughs. “Hmm, the boss might take issue with that...”

“Fuck your boss. My little boy's _real_ job is _waiting_ right here between Daddy's legs.”

“I thought _Daddy_ prided himself on his patience.”

“It looks like good practice, sweetie—and you're going to need it to make it up to me. _You don't get to tease Daddy and walk away,”_ Thor rumbles. “Stop being cute or come be cute in my bed.”

“Is that so?”

“It's a new rule. Bring your paci. I'll have Puffer and everything ready.”

 _“Hmm!_ Losing a stable job I actually like or—”

“Aw, but you know you're too little to do a big, important job like that! My baby still needs his animal crackers and nap time. Paying your own bills is too much, baby, and that's okay. I'll take care of the hard stuff!”

Loki snickers. _“Really._ I've been working ahead so I can take our whole vacation off and I'm almost finished. I should be out of here by three, but that's the best I can do. Your Boss Shift can probably start no earlier than three-thirty.”

The shit-eating grin on Thor's face is unshaken. “You're _adorable_ when you show off, baby—I could cream myself if I readjust. You're so fucking hot.”

“Your compliments are unoriginal, but you may continue.”

“By nightfall, you'll have lost your voice. I'll _make_ you give up your apartment and come live with Daddy...living every day spanked, handcuffed, and sucking cock like Daddy's little whore for the rest of your life. Sounds like none of the things you like, baby.”

Loki groans softly. 

“I'm considering shackling your ankles together. Sometimes my sweetie thinks he's ready to walk all on his own, and I want him to know he can't run away from Daddy...”

 _“Fuck, Daddy,”_ Loki whines softly. “The next hour is going to be hell now...”

Thor smirks, triumphant. “You don't get to tease and walk away, baby.”

He is going to teach his sweetie a very rewarding lesson...

~

It's Sunday night, their second night on their pre-Thanksgiving holiday in this hotel that costs too much until you hike to the top of the mountain right beside it and see the view, and they ate in tonight. Thor has no clue why Loki wanted to spend all of this money to be in enjoy a suite in a gorgeous hotel surrounded by sparkling lake, a majestic mountain, a hedge maze, the manicured grounds, and the brightly colored forest in autumn _and_ have dishes to clean, but he made no complaints as he helped Loki prepare dinner. Loki somehow made pumpkin risotto, a rotisserie chicken, and a quince jam and almond butter tart come out of the hotel kitchenette. (While not initially enticed by the “quince jam” or almond butter, a taste had left him cursing and making many promises to himself regarding the gym—as soon as the holiday was over.)

After dinner and cleanup, Loki is lounging on the couch and gazing out the window at the night sky. He's been watching the saturation and darkness of the blue change while listening to Thor's shower. It's a very nice shower—he and Thor tested it thoroughly yesterday. They've hiked and taken advantage of the many amenities— _and complimentary the afternoon tea!_ —and visited the cute, colorful mom-and-pop shops in the nearest town. It's a hippy town—where a large bunch of hippies grew up, got money, and settled—and he likes it more than he thought he would. He doesn't want to leave.

He startles when the couch cushion suddenly dips, but it's only Thor leaning over him, wearing pants but shirtless and his hair still dripping a little.

“Hey,” Thor says softly with a smile. “How are you feeling?”

“Serene,” Loki says and smiles up at him. “It'll do.”

“I'm glad. It's a great room you got us.” Thor gently runs a hand over Loki's chest. “I want my little boy. Do you think he'll come out to play?”

Loki smiles at him, fully aware that even now his cheeks are getting a little pink at the request. Loki doesn't often say no but he still has to think about it beforehand, so in the meantime he tosses his head and gives Thor a coy look. It's already cute and boy-like and Thor, encouraged, pets him some more.

Thor leans over him and continues sweet-talking him, his voice growing steadily lower, softer, and more Daddy-like. 

“I downloaded a bunch of stories onto my tablet for you, and Puffer's been waiting all day to see you again. He's all safe and warm, tucked up in bed where we left him,” Thor murmurs down at him. Loki blushes brightly and Thor's smile grows wider. 

He slips one hand under Loki's shirt and lightly scratches his side. In full Daddy Voice, he coos: “Does my sweetie want to see Daddy? Are you the cutest lil' buglet in the whole world?”

The tingles spread all the way to Everywhere.

Flushed and grinning, Loki squirms and covers his face in his hands. “Daddy, please?” he cries softly. 

_“There_ he is!” Thor praises as he gathers him up onto his lap. He holds him close and presses kiss after kiss onto Loki's cheek until it tickles and Loki starts giggling and squirming. “Daddy always misses you when you're gone! Come on, time to help get my little sweetie settled!”

Then Loki is aloft in those thick arms and Daddy carries him to the bedroom as though he weighs nothing. Loki gives him an adoring look that makes Daddy beam as he lays him gently down on the mattress, one hand cradling the back of his head. Daddy wants to put him in his little clothes but Loki steals one of his hands so he can kiss every knuckle (twice). Then Loki wiggles playfully through Thor's attempts to undress him and get him into his special pajamas with the pictures of Bulbasaur frolicking in the grass. This ends in _punitive_ tickles, giggles, and a giant raspberry into the tender spot on Loki's neck for being so unhelpful. But silliness only leads to more of the same, and they have a proper tickle fight and roughhouse on the bed until Loki is breathless and Daddy pins him.

Thor wraps him up in his arms like a parcel and places a playful bite on his shoulder. “You're just a little pill, you know that, baby?” 

Not long after on the couch in the other room, Loki curls up on Daddy's lap as he draws a blanket around him. Thor carefully tucks the soft fabric into all the cracks and then presses Puffer into his arms. Loki kisses his favorite toy and nuzzles into the crook of Daddy's neck with a soft, contented huff.

He burrows closer when he feels Daddy rest his cheek on his head. 

“You feel safe, baby?” he murmurs as he strokes his hair.

 _Always_ —Loki croons as he tries to wriggle even closer. Thor's cologne must have come off in the shower, and while he misses the scent, he doesn't need it now. He keeps one arm locked securely around Puffer, but he wraps his other arm around Thor's shoulders.

“I love you, Daddy,” he whispers.

Instantly, Thor gives him a tight, long hug. 

“Daddy loves you, too,” Thor murmurs in his ear. He rakes a hand through Loki's hair. “I love protecting you. I love the way you look at me when you're little. You're completely mine.”

They cuddle like that for a while, tightly entwined and wrapped up in their blanket. 

With a yawn, Loki stretches his legs and glances over his shoulder at the TV clock. “I wanna watch—”

“No more screens for you today, sweetie. But I can read to you.”

Thor pulls out his tablet and reads off the titles of the different pdfs he has, while Loki shows decidedly more interest in sucking on at least one of Daddy's fingers at all times, but he keeps pulling them out of reach. Loki is being a little naughty for wriggling so much on Daddy's lap and not paying attention, but he wouldn't mind being pinned to the floor by three hundred pounds of _Daddy…_

Abruptly, Daddy sets the tablet down and turns to him. Loki tries to wriggle, only to discover Thor's grasp has tightened; he can't move.

“You miss Daddy? Even though I'm right here?” he rumbles. “Or are you trying to keep Daddy's fingers inside because you're nervous?”

Loki's still nervous about it; he was hoping Thor would be the one to suggest it. He remains silent, looking up into Daddy's eyes from behind Puffer's furred head.

Thor gives him a searching look before a small smile curls his lips. 

“Daddy knows what his baby needs,” he says, and reaches into his pocket.

He pulls out a new, green pacifier still in its wrapper. Loki blushes just at the sight of it, and Thor lets him touch it tentatively before taking it out of its plastic. It has a Bulbasaur face on the back, between where the ring connects to the exterior.

“I thought of your pajamas when I saw it,” Daddy says gently as he peels open the plastic. Loki begins to squirm nervously, but Thor pulls him close and presses soft kisses to the tender spot between his brows until he calms down. “You're a good boy and Daddy loves you,” Daddy reminds him.

The words as much as the tone make Loki melt inside.

The pacifier is out of the plastic now and Loki hugs Puffer closer. 

He watches Thor raise it towards his mouth, and it strikes Loki then that it is truly real only this time.

Thor pulls him in close again and nuzzles against his temple. 

“It's okay to be scared, sweetie,” Thor tells him softly. “But you have the privilege of being vulnerable to Daddy and knowing he's never going to hurt you. Yeah? You want to try, baby? For Daddy?” 

With his tummy doing flips, Loki leans in and lets him press it between his lips. 

He squeezes his eyes shut. He sniffs once, then there's an ache beneath his jaw like when he eats something sour. It's big in his mouth—big in a way Daddy isn't—and then his eyes prickle and he squeezes Puffer tighter because beneath the embarrassment and shame, he likes it.

He begins to suck while his cheeks burn. The nipple is kind of soft, pliant, and the smooth pacifier disk presses against his lips each time he sucks. It is loud in his ears, louder than his own thumping heartbeat, but he keeps sucking the nipple in and releasing it again as he holds Puffer close. The ache in his jaw fades and the bad feelings begin to pull away. He doesn't want to stop. 

There's a sudden, deep tingling in his cheek and it takes him a moment to realize it's Thor kissing him. He sniffles and blinks, but no tears come, and that lovely tingling reaches all the way down into his tummy as Daddy's arms cinch tighter around him. One of Thor's hands is rubbing his back at a comforting rhythm.

“Sh, sh, _shhhh,”_ Thor whispers in his ear. “I'm so _proud_ of you!”

Something Loki doesn't have a name for wells up inside him and he stops sucking on his pacifier and holds it between his teeth. He snaps his eyes shut again and tries to ask _“Really?”_ as clearly as he can, but it comes out horribly.

Still, Daddy holds him tightly. _“Yes,_ baby! I love my brave boy.” He squeezes Loki until his arms shake.

When Thor pulls back, Loki looks up at him from underneath his eyelashes and gives his paci a suck.

Thor holds his chin as he gazes down at him like he needs to preserve this moment forever. _“Cute,”_ he whispers, and nothing else. Loki feels Thor's cock pressing into his hip, but Daddy only tucks his head against his chest so Loki can listen to his heartbeat. Loki closes his eyes and begins to suck in time with that rhythm.

_Daddy..._

He feels Thor pick up the tablet again, and he begins to read.

“Once upon a time on the shores of the Emerald Isle, there lived...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sexualthorientation](sexualthorientation.tumblr.com) and I have kinked out in our chats about DD/l Thorki on an almost daily basis for the past few months. I had some unhurried intentions to eventually write pacifiers into this fic, but an anon who later revealed himself to be [Thorsthunderthigh](thorsthunderthigh.tumblr.com) sent Sexualthorientation an ask about writing DD/l Thorki w/ pacifiers after he read the first of her two gift fics for me ( [”Milk”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6544621) ). Sexualthorientation and I were both into it (of course), particularly when Thorsthunderthigh said both SFW and NSFW pacifier use were relevant to his interests. Sorry this chapter took so long, boo! Thank you for reaching out! :*


	17. Bedtime Sampler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adorable variations on a precious theme: Daddy Thor getting Loki ready for sleep. (This chapter should also help you get sleepy and cozy for bed.)
> 
> You subscribed for sweet, now get ready for diabetes.
> 
> SFW. Mostly DD/l.

_“I made you this!”_ Loki announces earnestly with worry plain in his eyes as he thrusts out the colored picture to Thor. 

Thor makes a pleased sound as he scoops Loki onto his lap on the bed; Loki often makes him nice pictures when he’s left alone with colored pencils in littlespace, and it makes Thor’s heart feel all fuzzy and warm every time. “That’s _beautiful,_ sweetheart! Is this the picture you wouldn’t show me all day?” he asks, planting a happy kiss on Loki’s cheek before turning back to his gift.

“Uh-huh,” Loki replies. “Are you sure you like it…?” He’s still holding the picture up with both hands—like a shield—but he’s starting to peak over the top of it to see Thor’s expression.

“I _do,_ buglet!” he reaffirms brightly as he gives him a squeeze. He smooths one hand over Loki’s hair. “Why wouldn’t you let me see this one before, Lolo? You showed Daddy the others you made today.”

“It...it wasn’t good enough, yet,” Loki mumbles after a pause. The picture has come down now and rests on his thighs while Loki chews his lip and glances nervously up at Thor—as though he’s ever responded negatively to any of his other pictures.

But that’s Loki, and Thor loves him.

“There’s _nothing_ you do that isn’t good enough, baby,” Thor reminds him softly as he looks him in the eye. “I love it when you make me things!” Then he pulls a bit of putty out of the nightstand drawer—more than half of the time, Loki waits until the last possible moment of the day to show him these gifts—and warms the gummy stuff in his fingers. He presses the putty to a blank spot on the wall nearest him beside the bed, then takes Loki’s newest picture and presses it against the putty for a moment, until the paper stays there when he takes the pressure off of it.

There are four pictures Loki has made him on the walls of his bedroom, and more throughout the rest of the apartment where he has more available wall space. But this one is instantly one of Thor’s favorites, so he’s going to hang it close by. He’ll look at it in the mornings when he wakes up and probably wind up texting gushy, Daddy-ish things to Loki before work because of it, as often happens. 

He kisses Loki again and slides down onto the mattress so Loki is lying on top of him.

“Now, my best drawer is in warm, clean jammies, right? Did you brush your teeth?”

Loki blushes and wrinkles his nose adorably. “You were there! You brushed your teeth right beside meee…” 

Thor grins broadly at him and gives his sides the lightest, briefest of tickles.

“And Daddy got all the tangles out of your hair after your bath?”

Loki blushes more brightly. “I can _do_ things, Daddy!” he whines.

Awww! Thor wraps his arms around him and hugs him to his chest. 

“No, you can’t, baby,” he murmurs sweetly into his little bug’s neck. “You’re too _little_ for most stuff, you know that! Just let Daddy help you! Enjoy it, tiny bug! Daddy loves you!”

After a bit of squirming and giggling and tickly kisses, Thor winds up lying on his back with a grinning Loki tucked against his side, his cheek pillowed on Thor’s chest while Thor reads to him from _The Tale of Peter Rabbit._

“Peter was _not very well_ that evening! His mother put him to bed, and made some chamomile tea: ‘One tablespoon-ful to be taken at bedtime,’” he reads aloud. Then he nudges Loki’s head with his nose. “Only one tablespoon-ful! That sounds like the perfect size for you, huh?”

Loki blushes furiously and wriggles backwards down Thor’s body and under the covers so he can hide. Thor laughs and chases after him. 

“C’mere, you lil’ wiggler! Daddy wants his cuddles!” 

~

Some couples use an early bedtime for the little because it’s cute and it supports the dynamic, but Thor and Loki agreed Loki’s relationship with sleep renders it an unsuitable option for him, however they do roll with it on the odd night Loki is actually very sleepy in the evening.

Tonight from the couch in his living room, Thor keeps looking up from his tablet every so often to check on Loki’s steadily drooping eyelids as he plays with his toys on the floor. He’s in cute, tiny pajamas with knee socks to protect his knees from carpet burn. Some of the toys are newer, purchased a weekend or two ago when they went to a toy store pretending they had to get gifts for a niece and a nephew, and Loki is enjoying them. Thor, meanwhile, is enjoying the adorable flush that burns Loki’s cheeks whenever Thor _“Aawww”_ s at him.

Loki is _rather_ excellent at being cute, it has to be said.

He told Thor he wanted to build a miniature, paper town on the floor tonight but Thor told him he either had to let Daddy help him use the safety kid scissors or give Daddy all the things to cut out _for_ him at once. So Loki got all adorably flustered and put his mind to drawing out the paper house “plans”, but he only got so far before he switched to playing with his other toys.

Thor glances over again and finds those sweet eyelids looking _awfully_ heavy. Loki was playing a second ago, but now he’s just lying on his stomach, his hands simply resting on his plastic bears and Pokemon figures and his chin slowly pointing increasingly towards the floor.

“Is my buglet feeling a little sleepy?” Thor asks in full Daddy Voice, with a knowing tone.

Loki’s eyes snap open and he shakes his head and refuses even the possibility in an adorably soft, whining voice, before endeavoring to play more with his toys.

Thor grins at him, this time keeping the “Awww” to himself, for Loki is already fading again.

“Well then!” Thor says as he gets up and grabs a blanket and couch cushion and walks towards him. “Daddy’s just going to leave these right here on the floor with you, just in case Puffer can’t stay up as late as you can, okay?” He lays them down at a very easy distance from his bug and strokes a hand over his hair fondly. He returns to his spot on the couch with his tablet (Stranger Things on Netflix) after a polite but muffled _“thank you”._

When Thor looks up again, Loki is in his little blanket cocoon with Puffer on the floor, curled up like a tiny lump with his head resting heavily on the cushion.

Under his breath, Thor mutters to himself about how cute he is. He’d much rather watch his lil’ bug being cute than disturb him, but Loki’s going to have a very sore back if he lets Loki sleep on the hard floor for long, so he turns off his tablet and quietly pads over to him.

He kneels beside Loki and carefully gathers up his cocooned little and Puffer into his arms, purring softly, “C’mere, cupcake.”

As Thor stands up, Loki squirms in his arms and, half-asleep, mumbles, “I’m not a cupcake…I…’m a gummy worm…”

Thor just stands there with his jaw clenched shut, needing a moment alone with his self-control to keep himself from voicing every gooey, fawning thing he wants to say in reply and wake him up.

It should be illegal to be this cute! It’s so good, it hurts! Some days, Thor just wants to hug him to death.

Silently and gently, Thor holds him close and carries his sleepy bundle up to bed.

~

His voice swiftly deepening to that hypnotic, warm, and rumbly Daddy Voice that makes Loki’s knees turn to jelly, Thor asks, “Who’s my tiny bug? Who’s my little sweetie?”

Loki switches the phone to the other ear. “Daddy,” Loki whines helplessly. “I can’t sleep, I wanna go to sleeeep, please…” He’s hyperventilating, but he’s so frustrated and angry at his body for being so stupid.

Normally, he’d go over to Thor’s place or Thor would come over and spend the night with him, but Thor’s brother Baldr was visiting town so Thor spent most of the evening with him, and Thor has an early day tomorrow so it’s best for him to get to his own bed sooner rather than later.

“You stop that talk now,” Daddy orders softly over the phone. Loki’s mouth snaps shut—Daddy doesn’t have to demonstrate his authority for Loki to instinctively hop to it. “You’re my favorite, baby, don’t talk about yourself that way.”

Loki blushes and shifts from one knee to the other, his tummy feeling like warm honey. “I love you, Daddy.”

“And I love my bug. Just listen to Daddy and picture me right there with you, whispering in your ear, watching out for you, protecting you from bad dreams and toe-nibbling bed bunnies…”

“But I’m not a toe-nibbling bun. I’m a proper bunny.”

“Yes, you are, sweetie: certifiably the best little bunny I’ve ever had. You have the hoodie I gave you?”

“Yeah.”

“Put it on for me,” Daddy orders gently.

But Loki is already on his way to the special spot in the closet where he keeps it. He puts Daddy on speakerphone and sets the phone down so he can put the hoodie on, then he hugs himself.

It’s very thick and probably the very softest hoodie Loki’s ever felt, but most importantly it’s Daddy’s hoodie, and it’s received regular spritzes of Daddy’s delicious cologne to help Loki feel like he’s as close to him as possible when they can’t physically meet up.

Loki nuzzles the fabric and inhales deeply—it’s so good, but he likes to wait for Daddy to order him to use it, as though that makes it feel more powerful or perhaps tender. The smell makes his stomach feel like all the knots are unraveling, and the fabric is almost heavy, thick and weighty enough to remind him a little bit of having Daddy’s arms around him. He whines softly into the plush sleeve, grabs his phone, and goes to bed wearing nothing but his boxers and Daddy’s hoodie, where he tucks up with Puffer. It’s almost like being home—in Thor’s arms. 

He loves Daddy so much.

“Put the phone down on your nightstand, okay, buglet? Plug it in so it can charge. Daddy’s going to read you a story. At the end, I’ll ask you if you’re still awake, and if you can hear me, I’ll read you another.”

Loki’s tummy does a little flip and he burrows down between the softness of his hoodie, his pillows, his Puffer, and his comforter.

“Okay, Daddy,” he murmurs, the strength of his smile warming his voice. 

~

“Shh, shh, shh, no, Daddy’s got you now, shhhhhhhhh.”

Loki, done with his hurried, worried whimpers, obediently stops resisting. He slumps back into Thor’s lap and allows Thor to tuck the blanket securely around him.

Waiting patiently for the last of Loki’s stubbornness to dissolve, Thor strokes his little’s hair until Loki’s head falls heavily against his chest, then Thor wraps his arms securely around him and begins to rock the rocking chair at a slow, even pace.

Loki slept terribly for two nights straight, and now it’s only 11 in the morning and the sun is shining through Thor’s living room windows, yet after less than a minute, he feels Loki slump further against him, alertness and worry beginning to bleed out now that he’s in Daddy’s hands.

``

Half an hour later, Thor is still rocking him and holding him close. Loki has become putty against him, easily conforming to the grooves and bumps of Thor and the rocking chair, as he cuddles Puffer to his chest in one arm and has his free hand hooked in the neck of Daddy’s sweater for security. He has his pacifier in his mouth and it looks so sweet, Thor could almost pay radio stations to broadcast him yelling about how cute his baby is.

Thor is humming a lullaby to him as he rocks them gently back and forth. He tried to keep to the same tune, but he can’t remember if he switched a couple times. He probably did, but Loki didn’t seem to care. Thor leans in every so often to place a kiss on the sensitive spot between Loki’s brows to give him the tingly sensations he loves so much and override the lingering tension, but Loki now looks peaceful and essentially dead to the world.

 _“There_ we are,” Thor murmurs, pleased. He kisses Loki’s forehead.

“My good boy.”

~

It’s dark outside, almost midnight, and Thor and Loki are in Thor’s bed at his apartment. Loki has been reading for the past half hour and Thor has been fiddling with his phone on silent mode for almost as long.

Loki closes his book and sets it down on the bedside table. He leans over and rests his head on Thor’s shoulder.

“Really?” Loki snickers. “Pokemon Go? You too?”

“My darling,” Thor says, imitating Loki’s voice without looking away from his phone, “how _wonderful_ it is you’re not playing Candy Crush or ruining your lungs anymore! I so admire your fortitude!”

Loki laughs and watches him play for a few seconds longer before rolling to his side of the bed.

“Is the light going to keep you up?” Thor asks.

“I’ll use my sleeping mask,” Loki says as he slides it down over his eyes and lies back on his pillow. 

A few moments later, he feels Thor lean over him and hears the click of the lamp being turned off, and then Thor’s head settling upon his chest.

“Are you still playing?” Loki asks.

“I thought asking stupid questions was my job,” Thor teases lightly.

Loki smiles and drapes one arm over Thor’s chest. He focuses on the little movements and jerks in Thor’s arms as he plays until he drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'd originally intended to write a (consensual) somnophilia scene at the veeeeery end, but decided to make that its own chapter. If I go w/ Loki in a floppy bunny ears headband and a cotton tail pinned to his shorts, that will be next chapter. If I decide in favor of the onesie (LE GASP), then...ugh, I'm going to have to finish that chapter that's been sitting in my WIP folder since, like, February.


	18. On the Topic of Onesies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE BUTT-FLAP
> 
> PLEASE READ THE TAGS BELOW FOR POTENTIAL TRIGGERS. ½ vanilla, ½ DD/l.  
>  **NSFW:** a small bit of consensual-nonconsent role play (the word “rape” is used once in their dirty talk), porn, humiliation kink, DD/l- and ageplay-specific degrading language, handcuffs/restraints, some dirty talk referencing a forced-infantilism concept, a mirror, manhandling, semi-rough sex (for tender Daddy Thor, that is), domination, clothed sex, anal. Mentions of: butt plug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arcadii, the one w/ whom I think I originally spoke about this months ago: you have good ideas.

It is lunch hour and Loki and Thor are walking arm in arm from the parking lot to a particular restaurant downtown. It’s a nice day, Loki’s in a good mood, and they’re looking forward to munching and smooching between work. They're chatting as they walk, until Thor stops before a window display and apparently his legs stop working, so Loki looks over.

_**“RH furnishings: baby & child”** _

Oh, h _ELL NO—_

THEY’RE IN FUCKING PUBLIC BEING PASSED BY PEOPLE ON THE STREET WHAT IS THOR THINKING?!

Thor tells him, _as soon as he catches up to him_ at the restaurant. Apparently, Loki up and sprinted the rest of the way there.

He gives Loki an amused grin when he arrives. Then Loki notices Thor is carrying a copy of the store’s catalogue. 

~ 

“Babe, you have to combat this tunnel-vision thing,” Thor tells him through his club sandwich, midway through their meal in a nice, private booth. “We’re in business casual clothing. They just assumed we were thinking of adopting.”

Well, when you put it like that, Loki would be embarra—oh, there it is. Goodie.

Loki ducks his head over his soup, despite the fact that the steam rising from his clam chowder is doing nothing for his blazing cheeks.

He feels a twinge of—a lot of things—inside when he hears Thor’s wistful, dreamy sigh and the sound of crisp pages being flipped. He hazards a glance at Thor and—eurgh, he’s reading the crib catalogue with that Overly Fond look he gives Loki a lot whenever he does a _little_ thing.

“You want to look with me?” Thor asks encouragingly.

No, but curiosity is potent at the moment…

Loki slides into the spot next to Thor on the bench and begins looking suspiciously from each catalogue item to Thor’s face. His stomach does a flip _and_ a churn when he sees Thor’s smile grow absolutely soppy as he admires a large, decorated crib outfitted with a canopy and a bed crown.

“For my little prince,” Thor murmurs softly, lingering on that page.

Loki presses his lips into a thin line but he resolves to remain silen— _is that thing $1,000?!_

Nope, no; do not engage. He doesn't care if it's $1, he's only just come to terms with the fact that he now wears kid-ish clothes for Daddy. Loki makes to return to his side of the booth.

“Awww, but Loki!” Thor gushes, still gazing warmly at the page. “It would be _so cute!!!”_

“I’m a little older than that,” Loki says primly. “Sometimes I’m, er, six-ish.”

“Sometimes!” Thor happily agrees to that much.

Which only makes Loki’s face redder.

“I’m _older_ than crib-age,” Loki mutters out of the side of his mouth.

“Not if Daddy regresses you,” Daddy purrs **r i g h t** in his ear.

It’s an electric bolt of ragingly hot and _thrilling_ humiliation burning down from his head to his cock. FUCK, that would be so wrong, against everything Loki prides himself on being vanilla-side, horrifying, and hot and—wow, he does NOT need a boner of This Caliber for _lunch._

Fucking Daddy.

 

Hnnngh, _fucking_ Daddy…

``

They are mostly finished with their meals, only a crust and a couple fries remaining of Thor’s club sandwich, and most of Loki’s clam chowder and tappas vanished.

“Footed pajamas?” Thor asks.

“Consider yourself a eunuch.”

“Corduroy dungarees???”

Loki scowls. “You had better keep me in fashion. This is not the nineties.”

“Daddy knows best,” Thor teases in a velvety Daddy Voice.

Loki ignores that.

“But it would be _adorable_ on you!”

“Corduroy is a hard limit.”

“How do you feel about ones with hoods, a bunny print, or— _oh,_ we could find one with bunny ears hanging from the hood and a cute, little cotton tail right over your—“

He stops because the face Loki is making can break glass.

Not that Thor isn't getting warmer, he just feels like making him work for it. A little revenge for making him feel so embarrassed and turned on in public.

“Or bright yellow suspenders?” Thor proposes hopefully.

Nostrils flaring, Loki takes a dignified sip of his latte. “Consider yourself single _and_ a eunuch.”

Suddenly they hear a sweet, child-like coo, and the both of them are visibly startled to realize that it did _not_ come from Loki.

They turn their heads in unison to find a toddler standing a foot or so away from their booth and staring at them. He has wispy red curls on his head and he thoughtfully puts his hand in his mouth as he ogles them.

“Aw!” Thor cries, immediately delighted. He leans in a little, beaming, and waves at the toddler and coos some syrupy nonsense at him. Stunned, Loki just stares as Thor looks around for the mother, waves to her, asks if this nugget belongs to her, then leaves the booth to gather the child up in his arms. Don’t children that age have stranger anxiety or something? But no, the child does not start bawling when Thor lifts him up, he looks in awe and positively thrilled as Thor says nice things to him in the Daddy Voice and carries him—the way he carries Loki—to his mother at a different table.

Tight-lipped and murder-faced, Loki squeezes his spoon in a crushing grip. He counts until he feels like he can breathe again, and then the shame creeps in: he’s jealous, of a toddler.

Then another thing hits him: Oh, god, he bets Thor wants kids. _Actual_ kids, who will take his attention away from himself…

When Thor slides back into his seat opposite Loki’s, he’s grinning and glowing, and then momentarily wide-eyed when he sees Loki’s face.

When Loki says only talks _around_ what he’s feeling and why, Thor gives him an amused, indulgent look. But Loki doesn't want to feel indulged, he wants to stop feeling inadequate! He’s just been humiliated by a toddler!

The Daddy Voice belongs to Loki. 

“You gave him the Daddy Voice,” Loki forces out through his teeth.

Thor’s expression changes in surprise, then understanding. 

“Loki,” Thor says softly to him in a low rumble. He places his hand over one of Loki's and leans in. “That is an actual child. He's got nothing on you, babe, I promise.”

Loki screws up his mouth and looks away.

“Aww, my sweetie wants Daddy all to himself?” he purrs in his gooiest Daddy Voice. It goes straight to Loki’s groin. “Baby can’t share even a little bit? Buuug, you’re so small and Daddy’s so big! You’ll never even be able to wrap your arms all the way around me! There’s no shortage of me available to you, buglet.”

Hnngh. This is a bad idea but it would feel good if—“Please tell me how small I am,” Loki whispers in a pleading tone.

“You’re so small I want to build a little shelf where I can put you to keep you safe from Scottie dogs. You’re so itty-bitty I want to nibble you for breakfast and never let you out of my arms!”

Hnnnngh, fuck… Fuck. _Fuck!_ Okay, fine, _being responsible._ He has work to get back to and stuff.

“Thor, if you keep that up, we’re going to fuck in the bathroom.”

“I’m game. We don’t need to come here again!”

“Ugh.

“But I was serious about the shelf.”

Loki feels his heart flutter. Thor brightens when he sees the look on his face, and slides his hand across the table to place it over Loki’s.

“You know what else I want to do for my tiny bug?”

Loki leans in; he’s all ears.

``

Back at work, Loki texts Thor about this his little upset at the restaurant because it feels more comfortable than telling him to his face, but he also admits he's not sure if it's appropriate to ask Thor not to use that voice towards cute kids ever, so. At least he knows, which means they can sort it out together. And at least Loki is growing more comfortable communicating, even the embarrassing things.

Half an hour later, Loki is enthusiastically jerking off in a bathroom stall to a lengthy, _rumbly_ call from _Daddy_ and it is the most unprofessional day of his life (at this company).

Loki is soaring when his cum spurts into the toilet. As the afterglow fades and reality begins creeping back in, so does the worry and anxiety; he's pretty sure he heard no one come in, but he can't concentrate when his dick is in his hand and Daddy's voice in his ear.

But then he hears Daddy's warm, pleased rumble: _“Good_ boy. Daddy is very pleased with his _favorite_ sweetie.” That truly makes it all better. Tingling outside and melting inside, Loki thanks Daddy in a soft voice and cleans himself up. ~ One week after, Loki went over to Thor's apartment right after work to satisfy some rather strong needs. Daddy put him in littlespace and Loki felt excellent—not just because of the low, constant buzz in his groin—then Loki got on his knees to be Daddy's very _best_ little boy and was rewarded with a full mouth, then a face full of hot, thick cum, and the glow of Daddy's approval. Then Daddy teased him, opening him with his fingers but forbidding him to touch his cock, then edging him until Loki was about to cry, and put a plug in his butt.

He still badly wanted to come, but pleasing and being controlled by Daddy was another kind of pleasure. He liked the little, angry furrow Daddy got between his brows when Loki flirted with disobedience, just grazing his hand over his neglected, sensitive cock, and getting promptly pinned down on the mattress and roughly bitten until he said he was sorry convincingly enough. 

“Enough” being the operative word.

Despite the earlier touch of brattiness, Loki is now floating in littlespace and wrapped up in Daddy's big, strong arms. Daddy is sitting with his back against the headboard and a nice, fuzzy blanket is tucked nicely around them both, and Loki has just swallowed the last of the animal crackers Daddy fed him. He's so comfy, he might even doze off.

Loki startles a little when he realizes he's been laid on his back. Thor is bending over a bag beside the foot of the bed, but he hides what he picked up behind his back as he approaches Loki.

There is a big grin on Daddy's face and Loki at first wonders if he's going to be put in the purple, padded handcuffs again, but he closes his eyes as Daddy kisses him. They make out a bit, Loki pinned under gradually increasing force from the big hand on his chest—it makes his heart flutter and his tummy flip—and he's quite distracted by the time he lets Daddy straighten his arms above his head. 

At the first slide of cloth over his hands, he understands.

Loki jumps and tries to wriggle out of Thor’s, but Daddy is stronger and pins him long enough to pull the onesie down over him. It feels good, but that “good” is an ecstasy of humiliation that is **too** intense and he is not ready for it—which is strange because he wants this and this onesie should feel right, but he is still too hung up about it to enjoy it right now.

He is overwhelmed. It's almost as bad as before he and Thor started officially dating, back before he'd even let himself touch Puffer or fully exposed his little-self to a Daddy Dom. 

As soon as the crotch flaps are snapped shut—oh god he's wearing something with a _crotch flap_ —and Thor releases him, Loki dives beneath the covers.

He is 27, 6'2”, and _hiding_ underneath the covers in his boyfriend's apartment. Should that be embarrassing, given…? 

This is when he discovers it has a hood. 

_With “bunny ears” hanging down the sides._

Is it possible that his feelings just seem more intense when in littlespace? Is he still in littlespace? He's never felt quite this way before and he can't think.

When they discussed this, he'd warned Thor this was a possibility. He told Thor that at this point in this situation, he trusted Thor to feel out how to respond rather than create a set response plan.

Part of him hoped it would feel intense, and wanted the thrill of not knowing what Daddy would do next, but right now he feels overwhelmed and raw.

He yelps when Thor tries to pull him out, and he resists, wriggling back towards the foot of the bed, all of him still beneath the sheets and duvet. He supposes Thor gets the hint, for then he just strokes his hair. This is better but his heart is beating too quickly to be soothed by it yet. 

“It's okay, honey,” he hears Daddy's muffled words through the blanket. The hand begins stroking his face.

It's just a stupid piece of clothing and Thor will love it. Soon he will love it too, right? Why is this so hard?

 _“Baby,”_ he hears Daddy exclaim suddenly. Then he feels wetness on the thumb brushing against his cheek. “You're crying! Daddy's coming in, sweetie.”

Loki's tummy lurches; he doesn't know how he feels about that because Daddy might try to look at him. It's not bad enough to use his safeword, but he's not ready to do anything in this onesie that means venturing out of the covers, so “yellow” will remain on the tip of his tongue until he adjusts.

Daddy sits down on the mattress, his toes playfully poking Loki’s sides as he pulls the covers firmly back down and blocking out the light.

“Come up just a bit now, honey, Daddy's got your back. _Good baby!_ Yeah, you can stay under the covers for now. Up a bit further now...”

When Loki grows rigid and stops obeying his commands, Thor places a hand around his throat, a little tension in his grasp, reminding him of who he belongs to, who's in charge, whose protection and care he receives.

Then Loki breathes a little easier. 

After a minute or so, he crawls up to where Daddy originally wanted him: just high enough that his face is still below the edge of the covers, lying alongside Daddy’s thighs.

Daddy lays his hands on his head and back and strokes him lovingly.

“Good job, sweetie; you came when I called you even though you were scared. This feels like a lot for you, huh?”

Loki means to use words, but what comes out is a whimper. He presses his face into Daddy's thigh and Daddy pets him reassuringly.

“Daddy's got you, baby, no need to worry. _Shhhhh…”_

His arms are heavy and warm and rubbing up and down his back at a soothing rhythm. 

“I'm just going to keep on loving you. sweetie. You can use your safeword anytime.”

Loki whines softly; he loves his Daddy…

“Here's your friend; Puffer's coming in say hello!” He slides Puffer into his reach without exposing him. Loki eagerly tucks Puffer against his chest and Thor's thigh as he hugs his favorite toy. His breathing starts to slow and his chest doesn't feel so tense anymore.

He loses track of how long Thor just sits there petting him and making those sweet shushing sounds to him. Loki hugs Thor's waist and Puffer and wraps his legs around Thor's calf. In not too long, he inches his head over to where the head of Thor’s flaccid dick lies and sucks it into his mouth because neither Daddy’s fingers nor his pacifier is made available to him, and he can’t suck his own thumb because he needs Thor for an anchor.

He hears a fond, “Aww, cute, nervous baby,” from above and receives an extra pat on the head. It feels good in his mouth and a little more tension in his tummy melts away.

He sniffles and one tear comes out. He’s wearing a onesie…

But _now,_ he’s calm enough that the thought makes his cock twitch.

It's so lovely and wrong; Thor likes the thought of him in this baby boy blue onesie—with bunny ears and a thick cotton tail. He finds Loki attractive when he's cuddling his stuffed penguin and holding Daddy's hand to his mouth so he can suck on his fingers like he's a defenseless, little thing who truly needs his Daddy.

That Thor likes seeing him this way. That he wouldn’t mind taking ownership of him and making him stay this way for as long as he wanted.

Or that he likes watching Loki nervously suck on the head of his flaccid (or swollen) cock when he looks like this, like right now.

The thought makes warmth spread through Loki's belly. The nature of his sucking changes rather unmistakably, and the cock in his mouth begins to throb and swell in his mouth. 

“Mm, I think my little is ready for his big reveal. You want to show Daddy your new outfit? The one he's going to make you wear around his apartment so anyone looking in the window can see you?”

Loki moans softly, rubbing himself against Daddy’s thigh a little and sucking harder.

“C'mon, be a good boy for Daddy!”

The pleasant, tingling haze of littlespace hits him in the form of fully-fledged vertigo. He lets Thor's cock leave his mouth. Blushing, he slowly sits up, covers his face, and shakes the covers off himself.

Daddy's warm hands slide over his bare thighs and up his sides, feeling the pale blue cotton and the warm body underneath it. The thinness of the fabric beneath those big, strong hands makes Loki feel naked.

“Someone looks like the cutest little bunny of May,” Daddy murmurs. His roaming hands turn covetous, and he roughly tugs Loki onto his lap.

“Put those hands down and let Daddy see you.”

But Loki just cracks his fingers and looks at him.

Daddy's expression grows stern. The hands grasping him and his little onesie clench.

“Are you being rude to Daddy?”

He's not, but he likes where this is going. He gives Daddy his 'impertinent' look again.

Thor chuckles and it makes his tummy flip.

“Daddy's going to teach you a lesson.”

Loki suddenly finds himself flipped onto his front, ass pointing to the ceiling as three hundred pounds of Daddy pins his back into the mattress. 

His breath is puffing at his ear as he growls, “My little boy-whore doesn’t make the decisions, does he? You can’t even dress yourself without Daddy’s help, can you? You’re going to let your Daddy take what he wants from your tight hole, you’re going to take my cock and carry my cum around inside you as long as I want.”

Loki’s eyes roll up and his cock throbs against the satin drag of his—fucking onesie!

“Daddyyy,” he whines, pushing his hips back pleadingly against the full cock resting heavily against his flank. “I wanna be a good boy! Please? I’m sorry…”

“Aww,” Daddy’s voice immediately softens and he plants a kiss on Loki’s cheek. “What good manners, baby. But I still have to teach you a lesson so you’ll become a well-behaved young man, don’t I?”

A minute later, his ankles and wrists are locked up in two pairs of padded purple leather cuffs, lying flat on the bed, his floppy ears laid neatly over his arms. Naked, Daddy kneels over his chest as he holds Loki’s wrists above his head and lets Loki get a good eyeful of the thick, red cockhead hanging over his face. This is a good kind of scary and the tingles keep running down to Loki’s toes.

Thor releases his cock and grabs Loki’s head so he can’t move.

“You know why I laid your little ears like that, sweetie?”

Loki’s tummy flips and his cock jumps. He tries to say “no” but it sounds more like, _“Nnngh.”_

Daddy’s grin is evil!

“Because I know my sweet, _little_ boy would look his very cutest in a onesie covered with Daddy’s cum-stains.”

_Hail Little, full of guile, the Daddy is with thee: Blessed art thou amongst Crumpets, and blessed is the Cute of thy Precious Tiny Clothes—_

Thor holds him so he can't move and growls lowly, _“Open.”_

Loki lets out a whimper as the spongy flesh he's already tasted that evening fills his mouth. He feels Thor's hand angling his head before Daddy thrusts into his throat. He chokes on all the cock being forced down his throat, but Daddy doesn't love him for his words or thoughts, does he? He can feel Thor’s pulse in the thick, bulging veins of his cock on his tongue, taste the pre-cum that’s flowing faster than usual already for Daddy as he pushes his cock in through Loki’s stretched lips and slowly pulls back out.

_Sweet Littleness, Enchanter of Daddy, gift me your power, now and at the hour of my nap—_

“How's Daddy's good-for-nothing slut?” Daddy murmurs. “Always needing Daddy to do everything for you…this is the only valuable thing you can do to pay him back, isn’t that right?”

_AMEN._

He feels a twist in his hair and hears Thor grunt, “Kiss it, baby.”

Loki releases a deep groan. His head walled in by Daddy’s thick, meaty thighs and his hair in that vice-grip, Loki can’t even turn his head. He moans, his heart fluttering, as he obediently starts loving the head with his tongue. He sucks and rolls the foreskin, licks the slit, and suckles the head like he’s dying of thirst. He glances pleadingly up into Daddy’s narrowed eyes. Is he doing a good job, Daddy?

Thor’s face softens and he strokes Loki’s forehead with his thumb. _“Good_ boy,” he murmurs. “Now take a _deep_ breath!”

``

He winds up seated with his ass propped up and forward on pillows with his back against the headboard, and his handcuffed wrists suspended on a hook on the wall. His legs are no longer chained together, but spread as wide as he can get them over the mattress, locked in place by the shackle of Daddy’s voiced wish. His throat is sore, his lips swollen, his chin is still shiny with cum, and he can feel droplets of wet spunk in the fabric of his hood when it falls against his cheek. Nothing to protect him from Daddy but that thin, cotton onesie.

He looks absolutely _precious,_ and he knows this because Daddy tells him so.

“What a cutie,” Thor purrs as he surveys his handiwork. He taps his fingers against the base of the plug still sandwiched between Loki’s cheeks—to elicit Loki’s whimper more than check if the plug is still secure—and ghosts his hand over his heavy balls and twitching cock, both of which are straining at the crotch of his onesie. 

“You like this satin lining, baby?” he teases as he drags his finger over the fabric just around Loki’s erection. Loki whines and bucks his hips for more, but Daddy’s hand evades his clumsy attempt. 

“You’re such a good, little boy,” Daddy leans in close to tell him, in his gooiest Daddy Voice, his lips almost brushing against the sensitized shell of Loki’s ear. It makes Loki’s head buzz and his toes flex. “My favorite cocksucker. Are you excited to have to stay in this onesie forever?”

WRONG, evil, and inexpressibly _right:_ Loki whimpers and his cock throbs in the fabric. He pulls weakly at the hook on the wall, feeling the padded cuffs press against him, just to use up some of this restless energy buzzing through him.

Daddy chuckles and he noses in between Loki’s hood and his ear—and now his lips and breath ARE teasing one of the most tender parts of his head. “I’m going to lock you up and take away all your keys, your phone, your adult clothes… You won’t be able to get away from Daddy. Or anything he wants to do to you.”

Loki's eyes cannot help but lock with Daddy’s as he moves forward, leering as he holds his slick cock, heavy and thick, in his hand. Both of their cocks are twitching with the full, leaking readiness this onesie shouldn’t be giving them, only Loki is trapped between the ungenerous satin lining of the crotch of his onesie and the taunting fullness of the plug sandwiched between his cheeks.

“Well,” Thor says pleasantly as he slaps his rump, “as long as you're pouting, Daddy is going to enjoy this butt-flap.”

He roughly yanks the crotch flap open, the buttons releasing in a series of metallic _‘snaps’_ , and he slowly pulls out the plug. Loki gasps as the widest part forces his rings of muscle to stretch, and sighs in relief when it pops out entirely. His hole starts clenching around the emptiness, anticipating the better things to come—and oh, his nerve endings are still primed from that merciless teasing not too long ago.

He gets two sharp smacks, centered right over his sensitized hole; Loki yelps.

“Do you understand why I put you in handcuffs again, baby?”

“B-Because I tried to…touch myself…”

“Yeah, you don’t ever touch this without my permission, baby. All of this—” he swipes his broad hand from the plug in Loki’s hole to the weeping tip of his aching cock—“belongs to me. _Daddy_ owns this.”

 _Yesss_ —Loki's legs spread all on their own, no conscious decision needed.

“That’s right,” Daddy croons in his ear. “You’re way too _little_ to do that by yourself, sweetie. That’s why Daddy has to do it for you…” He begins sliding his palm over Loki’s needy cock and he’s already so hard he mewls from just that.

“So needy for Daddy… Aw, you _want_ Daddy to keep you little forever, don’t you, sweetie?”

With a muffled cry, Loki’s tummy flips and his cock throbs. It’s this decadent _thrill_ of the conflict between his little-self who craves Daddy’s complete control, and the rest of him that still feels hot _(hot)_ shame and humiliation at the thought of being forcibly degraded and chained until he really can’t do anything without Daddy.

His wet, loose hole clenches hungrily on air.

And then Daddy belittling him like this in that _loving,_ **honeyed** Daddy Voice, where telling him he’s small and incapable is an “I love you”—while he’s in this tight, wrong-yet-comforting thing with its cotton tail and his ears always flopping in the way…

The second he feels Daddy settling between his thighs on the mattress, Loki tries to spread his bare legs wider in welcome.

“Now Daddy’s going to enjoy this onesie and my sweetie’s going to do nothing wrong to distract him from that, right?” He lines up with his hole.

Loki’s eyes roll up and his mouth falls open when Daddy suddenly crams the whole thing into him in one strong thrust.

“Right?” Daddy growls softly in his ear, pulling out. “Be my good baby?”

He says that while he rubs the fat head of his cock over Loki’s waiting hole, sometimes nudging the head in up to the ridges before pulling back out. Fucking… 

“Y-Yes!”

“Better,” Daddy says as he pushes it in and out just an inch deeper. Oh, no, Daddy’s pissed!

“Yes, Daddy! I’m sorry I was bad earlier…”

He feels Thor lean down to place a kiss on his head, through the hood. “You really are a good boy. And you’re going to watch in the mirror!”

He turns Loki’s head so his cheek is resting against the wall, so he has a clear view of the full length mirror on the far wall. Burly, grinning Daddy looming over him, forcing him back against the headboard, as he fucks into his helpless boy in his onesie, that burning blush glowing between the sides of his little hood.

“Daddy, I’m sorry, you’re the best Daddy ever and I need you so bad, Daddy, please! Pretty please? I’llnapontimeIpromise!”

With a fierce jerk of his hips, Daddy thrusts all the way back in, balls deep, and the rest of Loki’s apology dies in the pit of his throat, replaced by a deep, guileless groan as he watches all of it. He’s so big and Loki feels like a wee, tender slip of a thing that will break he watches Daddy’s naked hips slam into his, bare below where the top half of his crotch flap is flapping. His fucking bunny ears are flopping back and forth all over the place and it’s terrible but Daddy is on fire from seeing him this way, while Loki is turning to jelly because of Daddy and the good feelings inside already telling him he’s going to love this onesie until it falls the fuck apart.

He jumps and clenches with a loud cry when Daddy starts stroking his cock. He dimly registers the dark chuckle of Daddy’s between all the Full and Fast and Big feelings slamming between his legs and branching outwards from there. He wants to grab Daddy for some sense of security as this jackhammer takes him, but the cuffs and hook won’t give and Loki is left with only the thrill of knowing how vulnerable he is.

“Aww, you can't even take cock like a man! It’s so cute when you’re pathetic…” Daddy croons in his ear as he drives it in and grinds his hips against Loki’s ass. “Daddy’s gonna get you your sippy cup and Puffer after… Daddy’s going to plug his cum in you and lock your ankles together while you play with your toys in the den…until Daddy wants to take you again…”

 _“AHHNNFUCK,”_ Loki yells until Daddy muffles his shout with a kiss.

“Yeah, you like being raped by your Daddy?” Thor rasps in his ear as he ruts hard and fast into him. Loki would answer, but he can’t stop yowling, literally—the sensations and pleasure are bursting inside too quickly to get a thought in edgewise, and his mouth hangs wide open like a wordless scream even when he’s only dragging breath into his lungs.

His body clenches down when he watches Daddy place a big, possessive bite on his neck while he fucks into him, and he realizes he is alarmingly close already; Daddy can probably already tell.

“Aww, is the little boy going to make a mess in his onesie?”—fuckyesDaddy—“He can't even control himself? You're so cute!”

The sudden wave hits Loki and he bites a wad of his bunny ear as he comes long and hard into his onesie.

Before he's even done, Daddy's hand is palming the wet fabric and his cock and smearing his cum around on his stomach with a deep chuckle.

“Aww, baby couldn’t help himself!” Daddy pats him like he's consoling him for a failure as Loki pants desperately for air as he falls from whatever altitude at which he was just flying. “It's okay! Maybe one day you'll be able to hold it like a _big_ boy.” 

That is powerful sexy talk, and his words make Loki give out a high-pitched whine as his flagging cock pumps out one extra spurt of cum.

“Fuck, baby, I'm close,” Thor growls as he pounds into him. “You don't have to pretend you don't need it, sweetie.”

Loki spreads his legs wider on the mattress, as though this will help Daddy get every drop inside him, but he doesn’t need _Loki’s_ help, and soon he feels Daddy’s hot cum pumping into him as Daddy swears and moans against his ear (the real one, not the bunny one).

“You’re a _very_ good boy, honey…”

``

After, Daddy makes him warm his cock: they lie back to front on their sides in bed, Loki still handcuffed but Puffer laid gently in his arms so he can cuddle him while Daddy holds him. Loki floats happily in both the afterglow, littlespace, and the heady buzz of knowing he is still full of Daddy’s cum and cock.

Later, when the shower water is hot enough, Thor helps Loki into the stall first; he steadies him with his hands as they wash themselves in case Loki's dizziness returns. Loki helps him wash in the small ways he's permitted to, still blushing at the thought of the soiled onesie in Daddy's washing machine. He gives Thor all the kisses he wants and more, and soaks up every bit of praise Daddy gifts him.

What else did Daddy gift him? That onesie. It’s all his, to be kept at Thor’s for safe-keeping, clean and warm and waiting for him when he comes over to be little in Daddy’s care.

The thought makes his tummy do a happy flip again and his knees promptly turn to jelly, but he doesn’t care about the silly grin on his face in the mirror as he finishes up drying between his toes.

Thor comes back into the bathroom wearing black knit pants and not one of his usual Daddy sweaters, but a black tank top that shows off plenty of deltoid and stretches tightly over the swell of his pecs. _Hnnngh!_

The broad grin Daddy gives him makes him tingle down to his toes. Then he notices the black and orange garment in his hands. It has a long, fluffy tail.

“I'll bet you want to be Daddy's little fox kit now!” Daddy says, beaming.

_Nooooffffffyes._

_Yes._

_(Yes.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is difficult to present their different kinks in a balanced way: some of their kinks are intensely sweet and loving, but they also have some much darker kinks they like to indulge as you read in this chapter. These different "kink clusters" seem even more disparate because I try to keep some of my chapters entirely SFW for the readers who read this for the comfort, nonsexual DD/l caretaking content. 
> 
> Moving on. I learn more about my kinks every time I write a sex scene for this fic! Usually embarrassing stuff. 
> 
> That crib store exists! I found its [catalog](https://www.rhbabyandchild.com/index.jsp?link=global_logo&sale=false) while I was out a while ago! Never have I looked at cribs this way before (like garbage who wants to put an adult man in one of them). LOL!
> 
> Same handle as on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	19. Fanart of the Onesie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myheadsamesssogimmetheslash challenged me to make fanart of little-Loki in his onesie after she made hers, and I loved how mine came out so I decided to make it part of this fic. :)
> 
> SFW. Smooches and cute. DD/l.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty good for not having drawn anything in six months. :)
> 
> More fic coming soon!
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	20. Boyfriending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A back massage turned prostate massage.
> 
> All vanilla. NSFW.

_Miraculously_ still in the month of November, it is evening and dark outside while Loki works on the chicken tangine and couscous in Thor’s kitchen while Thor amuses himself elsewhere (Loki wanted to spend time alone with his creation after a long workday). 

Ensconced in culinary sorcery, Loki only might have detected the muffled sounds of weights clanking in Thor’s gym downstairs, or perhaps the sound of a shower running overhead, but the kitchen smells divine and that is what really matters to him at the moment. He hadn’t a thought for anything outside of his spices and stirring until Thor materialized again in tight dark wash jeans and his wine-red Daddy Sweater with his hair freshly cleaned and brushed and spilling prettily over his shoulders.

Then the first of the two bottles of white wine Loki had brought grew steadily emptier between the two of them, Thor being so thoughtful to only disturb Loki’s solitude briefly while refilling his wine glass before returning to the couch.

Tonight he gets to take care of _Daddy_. And his cooking is always beautiful.

~

After dinner, they wind up on the couch where Loki rolls up the sleeves of Thor’s Daddy Sweater so he can massage him—Loki is feeling rather top-y tonight. Thor lies on his side while Loki sits with his back against Thor’s stomach, working the oil evenly over his hands. (It’s multi-purpose lube—they are wise enough at this point to keep lube in most rooms of their apartments.)

As Loki begins to get past the preliminary “light AF” introductory strokes stage, he notices that Thor’s muscles feel a bit tighter than usual.

“Arm day today?” Loki asks.

“Isn’t it always,” Thor murmurs contentedly. His eyes are closed and his face relaxed, pillowed on his arm and a cushion.

Loki goes through the motions of increasing pressure and hitting all the muscles in Thor’s arm, then the other, before turning Thor onto his stomach and straddling his thighs. He begins working on Thor’s back after he slides the Daddy Sweater up high, not yet sure if he wants it gone or if he will want it for Things very soon.

“Ooh, you’re doing extra,” Thor groans into the couch cushion. “You must be gearing up to confess a _lot_ of hacking this week.”

Loki ignores that—it’s always easier to pretend he hasn’t allowed himself some transparencies with Thor. And they were merely the annoying and immature sort who don’t deserve any access to the internet at all—really, he does _God’s_ work…

“You know I never—nnng?—condone that sort of behavior, but…oof…if you want to ensure my forgiveness, I’d work on the muscles lower down… Either side of my spine, there.”

Loki’s hands follow the requested direction, but not without swatting Thor’s side. Right over the erector spinae that’s abnormally tight and has a few more knots than usual in it.

“How have you gone this many years _this_ ripped without proper stretching?” Loki jabs without heat. He leans down to Thor’s ear to whisper: “It’s going to make ‘Daddy’ old before his time.”

The pale eyelashes flutter open above the little wrinkles of a big smile. 

“Someone wants me to grab that buglet for a lesson on sass-mouthing.” 

_Mebbe…_ He’s definitely interested in this Daddy sweater—but also all this naked, cut man beneath him. 

He leans in and nuzzles up the curve of his spine.

Mmm, back muscles, the other white meat. He kneads deeper.

“Mmmmmmm, _really_ guilty,” Thor moans.

Loki leans in to whisper right into his ear: “Have I ever told you about the sexy aura of _mystery_ you get when you keep your insights to yourself?”

Thor laughs, unbuckles his belt, and pushes his pants down below his ass. Then he folds his arms under the pillow cushioning his head.

How his subtlety is repaid. Loki rolls his eyes and starts massaging in the “suggested” direction.

Thor goes back to moaning (very softly, this time) as Loki begins massaging his sculpted butt. There’s no sign of particular muscle strain here, and that was never, ever, ever the point. Loki kneads and strokes the two well-formed cheeks, letting his slick hands slide closer to his hole only very gradually. 

When he’s almost on the little furl, Thor abruptly lifts up his hips, readjusts his cock, and slides a pillow beneath his groin before plunking back down.

Loki says nothing until his index finger is deep inside and Thor’s hips are moving in soft undulations against the pillow.

“You know you will need to wash that, _darling_ ,” he murmurs, plainly amused at Thor’s sounds and contractions as he swirls his fingertip over the Good Spot, alternating between the lightest pressure possible and teasingly building up to massaging it with _intent_.

“Nff,” Thor says as he impatiently shoves his hips back against Loki’s intruding finger, then finger **s** not too long after.

Thor is getting louder and his hips are moving with single-minded focus. Loki loves watching him buck up against his hand, searching for more. He loves watching him come undone as he opens him up, and he imagines each little step down the ladder in his mind’s eye: first Thor’s eyelids grow heavy and his face gets this sleepy, lost look, then his cheeks flush and his lips part and never close again except to be bitten in moments when Loki is really driving into that spot, and then his chest starts heaving while his blush spreads down from his cheeks to his neck and spills onto his chest. This is when he gets _plainly_ needy and bucks his hips eagerly to gain some control over the speed and pressure, which he gets if Loki is feeling indulgent. And Thor is already quite needy tonight; his hips are moving, his thighs are tense, his face turning up towards the ceiling, and he keeps trying to push himself up onto his hands and knees to gain more purchase, but Loki keeps pushing him back down.

He doesn’t have to imagine the sounds, though: that cushion is muffling _nothing_. Loki smirks as the soft grunts and groans grow into whines and full, deep moans—then a startled, happy yelp when Loki devotes his free hand to giving him a scalp massage at the same time.

That puts an end to the “trying to do anything other than take it” business; he’s _putty_. But in moments when Loki skimps on the scalp in favor of Thor’s hole, Thor regains enough blood flow to his brain to tease him.

“Who’d you hack this time? How important are—” But Thor’s question dies with a skillful motion of Loki’s fingers: his head falls back down onto the pillow, face first, and Loki smirks. Thor gives a great groan and spreads his thighs even wider.

“Was it the president?” Thor wheezes.

“I am making a very successful conquest of you, Thor. The least you can do is act like it.” He adds a third finger and devotes all three digits to some tender, loving care to his boyfriend’s G spot, making Thor give a sudden shudder punctuated by a very pleased-sounding cry.

“Oh, fuck, _SO GUILTY_ ,” Thor half moans, half teases, when Loki eases up again.

Loki slaps his back hard for that, but they still wind up flopped helplessly on the couch like two laughing pieces of sandwich bread.

If sandwich bread laughed.

(Or gave sexy massages.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol.
> 
> Same handle as on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	21. Bunki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Thor locks horns with the Blue Bunny. No one knows where the horns came from.
> 
> SFW. All DD/l. So cute you could squeeze the life out of him. Hypothetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny, STOP feeding me ideas! They’re too good, too often!!! This one splintered off into four different WIPs! (Don’t ever stop)

It is early in the afternoon on a Saturday and Daddy is sitting on the couch and reading the newspaper with an attractive Daddy Sweater on, happily in Daddyspace while Loki gets better acquainted with his animal onesie whilst “hiding” from Daddy beneath the coffee table in littlespace. Thor put his squiggling bundle of little into the crisp, fresh onesie this morning and he’s nowhere near done mooning over how cute it looks his sweetie.

But it’s the 56th of November and Loki is still so damn shy when he’s in littlespace! It’s starting to worry Thor because throughout this weirdly long November that is _not_ progressing to December no matter that there are only three usable weekends in November and they’ve met on like twelve of them, he’s made sure to consistently, frequently show Loki his affection, support, and enjoyment of his little-self just as much as his regular self! Loki is clearly far more openly happy and keener about most of their main activities, but the Daddy instinct in Thor is pinging on two things: first, that his baby is a mischievous (if needy-of-love and no less endearing for it) critter, and second, Loki’s still not allowing himself to step much out of line for fear of losing Daddy’s affection.

Loki would be so _happy_ if he could get comfy with himself! In littlespace (when they’re not boyfriending), he’s even started using his “little voice”—and even though Thor is certain many people wouldn’t consider it a “proper” little voice, _he_ knows what it means when he hears it! And it’s so important that Loki has started using it to express himself, it’s like a milestone, and Thor is so proud of him for it! Plus it’s _adorable_ ; it’s just a little higher and a bit softer than his normal speaking voice, but it still signals to something deep and instinctual in Daddy and he loves it.

Now Thor judges the onesie itself will be its own episode in the saga of Loki growing to be accepting of his little-self and little interests. Oi… 

But back to the present.

He deemed it wise to give Loki (supervised) space with his onesie at first. So here Thor is. Alone on the couch. With a newspaper. When he has an adult onesie-full of adoring _buglet_ ripe for the tickling nearby. 

First World problems.

Thor had hoped the animal-themed onesies might give Loki a sense of freedom to act out a bit, what with how uniforms and costumes tending to help foster behaviors associated with them… He’d chosen the rabbit one because it was cute and reminded him of Loki's nervous moments—not because he thought timidity and being a prey-animal would help resolve this roadblock—and the fox because they were wily, mischievous things. Loki could do something with that! Maybe developing a little bunny persona! 

_Awwwww…_ So cute it makes his chest feel tight! Thor bites his lip and peers over the edge of his newspaper at the coffee table, hopeful for any sign of an adventurous baby bunny, but…no. 

He sighs quietly and returns to the article he was reading.

It might turn into a bit of bunny play mixed with littlespace—or maybe bunnyspace? Thor’s happy with either!

He's jolted from his thoughts when he feels something hurl itself at his feet with an animal snarl.

Oh good, it’s SAVAGING HIS PANTS LEGS.

Thor looks down in time to catch the cotton-tailed butt “hop” back underneath the coffee table.

The bottoms of his worst pair of pants are intact, but clearly show signs of having been viciously clawed and chewed.

“Sweetie…” he begins in a warning tone.

This…is the _bunny_ persona.

~

“Buunniiiiiess a-a-aren’t-fffhhh!— _TICKLIIIIIISH!” _Loki cries.__

__“Sounds like this one is!” Thor growls as he carries on with the _punitive_ tickles until Loki is red in the face, gasping for air, and grasping blindly for aid._ _

__Thor lets up and cuddles Loki back onto his lap where he belongs with a deep smooch into the meat of his cheek. Aw, it makes his cheek puff when he does that._ _

__“Now baby—” Thor beings in a stern voice—well, stern by Daddy Thor’s standard._ _

__He is interrupted by the Very Important sight of Loki miming the grooming of his cheek fluff back into place with his paw._ _

__Awwww, Daddy messed it up! He smooches the cheek again._ _

Bunny Loki gives him an annoyed glare and continues grooming. 

_Precious._

“Now, baby,” Thor says, making an effort to sound stern after that whole business. “You’re just my little baby bunny Loki today, but—” 

_“Bunki,”_ Loki corrects succinctly, his large, green eyes soft and warm as he gazes up at his Daddy. 

Stunned, Thor stares at him. Loki nods happily and begins flicking the tip of his tongue out against Thor’s jaw, grooming him or something. Thor doesn’t care as long as he doesn’t stop. 

_“Bunki…”_ Thor wheezes. 

Loki nuzzles him, butting his nose softly against Thor’s collarbones and the side of his neck. 

“Bunki…you are not allowed to chew on any of Daddy’s clothing without express permission. Now this is only the bun’s first time out and you didn’t know, so this time I won’t punish you. But next time, chewing holes in Daddy’s things gets you cage time.” 

Once he gets him a cage. _AW, IT COULD BE PADDED AND HAVE STUFFED ANIMALS IN IT!_ Loki would be dependent on _Daddy_ to let him out. He’d sit there pawing at the wires, looking all pathetic and needy and incapable and defenseless…mmmm… 

And he couldn’t earn ‘outside’ privileges until he gave Daddy’s cock a good sucking… 

Although they don’t yet know if the bunny persona is sexual or not. 

“Do you understand, Bunki?” Thor lies on his back and pulls Loki on top of him, but he holds him up with a hand on his chest to maintain eye contact. He shakes his finger authoritatively at Loki’s nose for emphasis. “Buns have important _bun responsibilities_ , of appropriate size and proportion to your tiny self. They include not chewing or eating anything that makes Daddy happy, being fun and playful with Daddy, coming to Daddy for warmth and protection from anything scary, letting Daddy pet you and feed you, letting Daddy stuff his dick in you…” 

He trails off when Loki takes his waggling finger in his mouth and begins just gently nomming on it. Absently. Without force or intent to hurt. Like a bun who just needs to chew stuff. 

Thor hugs him to his chest. 

“You’re a good buglet,” he murmurs into his ear. 

**“BUN!”** Loki corrects excitedly and forcefully, right in Thor’s ear. 

_“Ow!”_ Thor rubs his ear and pinches the exposed part of Loki’s bumcheek until Bunki starts wriggling in pain. He should set volume rules with this not-at-all-like-a-bunny bunny. 

And wriggle Bunki does. 

Mmmm…he’s a good wriggler… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT BUN RESPONSIBILITIES. *cries*


	22. Sick Patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly comatose buglet with a mighty stomach bug. Daddy Thor does what Daddy Thor will.
> 
> SFW. Hurt/Comfort. Having a smol bug as a sick patient.

On the 124th day of November (a Saturday), Loki came down with a stomach bug so severe all Daddy’s usual dick-sucking and rough-stuff went out the window. Thor nursed his exhausted little bug with cuddles, ginger ale, and one whole, _single_ cracker Loki managed to swallow (in three bites, over the course of several hours), but _couldn’t_ for the love of anything get him to sleep until Loki, finally, vomited late that afternoon (which was apparently how stomach bugs usually went for him, according to Loki).

And shit, _Jesus--_ when Thor helped him wipe his face off, that normally fine skin was so mottled with broken capillaries he looked like an extra for the Walking Dead. _Thor_ was a little freaked, and _Daddy’s_ first instinct was to make a protective blanket burrito.

Loki blew his nose and, with shaky arms, brushed his teeth and gargled mouthwash.

“Are you sure this is normal? You’re okay?” Thor asked, gingerly feeling the skin around Loki’s eyes were the most broken capillaries were.

“Eurgh,” he'd answered, and pushed Thor onto his butt on the bathroom floor, and there curled up on his lap.

``

“Now I know no bug actually wants to sleep on a cold, hard floor, so you just cuddle up with your pillows right here, okay?” Thor tucks him into his bed.

“Nap with me, Daddy?” Loki asks, already pulling one of Thor’s hands to his mouth and sucking on his fingers.

“Aww!” Daddy grins down at him. “You’re my favorite excuse for napping, sweetie, but I need to do Daddy stuff.”  
He gives him his tablet with his Kids menu of options already set up, and gently rests his hand upon his head. 

“Try and play with that until you fall asleep, honey. Your bowl is right here. I’ll come check on you in a bit. Daddy’s never far.” 

He pulls his hand from his disappointed little’s mouth, but he leans in to whisper.

“You need something in your mouth?” He gently brings Loki’s hand to his mouth and makes a fist with it with the thumb out. “You have everything you need.”

He kisses Loki’s cheek and draws the covers up an extra inch before dimming the lights.

 

Loki did not wake up in time for dinner, and Thor supposed he needed the rest, so he let him be; once it was nearing time for Thor to go to bed, he was a bit concerned, but Loki was still dead asleep when he poked him. So Thor went to bed with him when he was ready, and snuggled himself up with his little.

Well past when they both tended to wake, Loki slept on. 

Once he’d been sleeping for about sixteen uninterrupted hours, did Thor decide it might not be so good for his bug.

 

“Baby, hi!” A dressed Thor pets his little boy's shoulder and strokes his brow to wake him. 

Nothing.

“Are you dead, buglet?” Thor sits on the bed. “No being dead now; it’s not good for you.”

“Time for upsies.” He shakes him gently. 

Then not so gently.

(Then a little less gently than that.)

“Wwmumph,” Loki says as his eye blink open. He squints at Daddy, smiles, and then rolls over and curls up with Puffer.

“No, we’re being awake now. That’s a good boy. Okay, now up! Up…okay, horizontal but moving towards Daddy.”

~

Thor makes a tight and secure blanket burrito out of him and carries him into the living room. He has to prop him up by wedging between the armrest of the couch and a stack of pillows, but he is awake and almost completely vertical. (Buglet’s back hurts if he likes in bed too long.) 

Thor tucks Puffer into the neck opening of the burrito next to Loki’s miserable face and goes back to the kitchen for water, crackers, and a bowl should one be needed.

He returned to the couch and settled Loki on his lap while they watched a movie. Then when Loki was warm enough for less advanced burrito-ing and Thor let his arms free, his arms were so shaky that he needed Daddy to feed him his ginger tea in his sippy cup—as though that had no normal place in their relationship already. But Loki still blushed a little and Thor cooed at him until he let him put it between his lips. He made a cute almost-dead bug!

 

“Shhh, shhh, shhh,” Thor hushes as he rocks him a little. By this point, Loki is perking up a little and his tummy is almost settled.

To distract him from the last of his stomach troubles, Thor has an idea. One that won’t be met with resistance today!

“C’mere, baby, look at Daddy!” Thor coos. When Loki grins at him, Thor reveals the binkie in his hand and presses it into Loki’s mouth.

“Ah-ah! There we go!” he praises and dandles him on his knee. Thor grins. “’Cause the _little baby_ loves his paci, right?” Loki blushes and squirms for about half a second, before collapsing onto Thor. 

They sit there peacefully, with the TV in the background and a soft sucking in Thor’s ear.

_“Good boy.”_

He kept Loki awake for a whopping two hours before Loki showed signs of crashing again—sheesh, he should talk to him about calling out of work tomorrow… Then he carried the almost-dead bug upstairs to his bedroom (the paci fell out on the stairs and he had to go back for it).

 

 

``

Daddy sets him down in bed and is only beginning to pull the covers over him when some life returns to Loki and he jerks and grabs his hand.

“Lie down with me?” he begs. He draws Daddy’s hand to his chest and rolls away from him, forcing Daddy’s arm to wrap around him. “Cuddling will help me get better fasterrr,” he whines as though Daddy isn’t going to do it.

Daddy laughs and pulls the covers back as awkwardly as one might expect with only his left hand. He slides under the covers and swiftly replaces the air at Loki’s back with warm, firm, strong Daddy, sealing him against the chilly air in the room. 

Loki whines needfully and begins to squirm, but Daddy takes both of his hands: one he places firmly on Puffer sitting against Loki’s stomach, and the other on the elbow of the arm he has wrapped around Loki’s chest. Then he uses his free hand to press and tuck the errant edges of the blankets into the exposed skin of Loki’s neck.

“There now, you feel all cozy and secure?” Thor croons in his ear. “You’ve got your Puffer, you’ve got your blankie, a nice, comfy bed, and now your Daddy all cuddled up close.”

Loki wriggles as if to get away, and Daddy’s limbs clamp down, caging him in to all this softness. His heart flutters and he lies obediently for Daddy--that’s all he wanted, anyway.

“Can’t forget…because someone secretly loves it...” 

Loki blushes, nearly giggles, and tries burying his face in the pillow. But Daddy wedges the rubber nipple between his lips and presses it in until it’s rooted comfortably between his teeth. 

Today the wave of shame doesn’t come, only the desire to suck, and he does, safe and warm in the knowledge that his protective Daddy is literally all around him.

Loki’s cock gives a brief twitch at the feeling of the binkie in his mouth, but nothing more in his present condition. It makes him extra comfy and sleepy instead.

“What did Daddy tell you having a paci in your mouth means?” Thor whispers in his ear. “It means Daddy loves you and Daddy is taking care of you. It’s _never_ wrong to suck on your paci.”

Thor throws a big, heavy thigh over Loki’s and tucks his ankle between Loki’s calves. Loki wriggles, both experimentally and to feel more of him, and then settles down with a contented _“hmph!”_

Daddy releases a soft _‘awww.’_

“You’re a good baby,” he says. “Let’s go nap now.”

“I love you,” Loki mumbles around his paci. He gives a squeeze to both Daddy’s arm and Puffer. 

He nuzzles into the pillow and Daddy nuzzles into his hair. It tickles a little, like Daddy’s breath against the shell of his ear as he sings him a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve been making myself be social (once a month) by attending a local munch dedicated to DD/l and associated topics and I couldn’t even eat all Saturday because of my stomach bug. One of the hosts of the munch is a Daddy (to the other host, his little and primary), and I enjoy the conversation of both of them very much. And I am neither poly nor have any interest in joining a poly network (#moderately antisocial), but I knew he was A+ at caretaking and when I felt like Death in that restaurant, part of me wanted to ooze onto him and beg him to hold me and keep me warm. I restrained myself, but he did go out of his way to get me a ginger drink. He wound up getting one of those expensive, eco-friendly partially-recycled glass bottle & higher nutritional quality green teas w/ real shredded ginger in it. It was greatly appreciated.
> 
> Edit: I just learned he left the restaurant and drove to a Walgreens to get the tea for me! His primary is one lucky little!
> 
> I may also be attending another kink convention in the coming months. Let's hope this one has erotic hypnosis too!
> 
> Same handle on [Tumblr.](http://radiatorfromspace.tumblr.com/)


	23. Dearly Beloved II, Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)
> 
> SFW. All DD/lb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you _so much_ for your encouragement lately! (I will respond soon.) It's so special when you haven't updated a thing in about half a year and people still drop by sometimes to say something nice! The past two weeks have actually been really good timing because these magic notes are helping to foster the little embers of creative energy that have just started to return to me. :) I mean that.
> 
> It's been really hard adjusting to my new life now that I have a full time corporate job in my new city, a serious boyfriend, and basic adulting responsibilities--even though I don't consider these things to require that much of an adjustment, the virtual disappearance of my creative drive for the past 6 - 8 months is usually an indication of feeling pressured. It's more confusing because my life is good. But I typically underestimate the real effect of anything that bothers me. I guess.
> 
> I think it's about time. I'm going to try really hard to make some real progress on the next chapter for this fic this weekend. It shouldn't be too hard--this fic is simple and easy as pie! (I've been making some rather goods ones lately, by the way, lol.)

Thor sits on his couch in the living room with Loki slumbering against his chest. The TV is on but it’s muted; Thor keeps watching Loki instead.

Very gently, he re-tucks the blanket over Loki’s shoulders and smooths away the wrinkles down his back. Of course the wrinkles return immediately, but he continues his fussing in light, unhurried motions, a warm and full feeling in his chest. He keeps glancing at Loki’s face, checking up on him, despite the lack of any sign that something might be amiss. He removes his hand from the back of Loki’s head to graze his thumb over his little’s cheek, watching his eyelids twitch slightly at the sensation, then tucks a loose strand behind his ear, and _then_ smooths his palm over his hair from his crown down to the curls lying on his shoulders.

Loki is wearing his Bulbasaur onesie today, which has no hood, and Thor keeps wondering if it’s too cold for Loki until he remembers the blanket and his own body heat. To match, Loki’s got his Bulbasaur pacifier in his mouth, but for the moment the only thing the sight evokes in Thor is the sense that it looks right, especially when his face is serene and he’s all wrapped up in Daddy’s strong arms. Thor sees him give the pacifier an occasional suck or two when he shifts in his sleep, like right now.

Thor grins.

He tucks the blanket over Loki’s shoulders again, and wraps his arms around him. He lets them settle in the small of his little’s waist.

Thor glances at the TV again. 

_Either watch it or turn it off._

He likes this show and he has other options on Netflix which are all fine as long as he keeps the volume low, but none of them are calling to him. 

_So turn the TV off?_

He leaves it on and turns his gaze to Loki again. 

Loki’s breath is soft against Thor’s neck, his arms relaxed where they drape around his shoulders. Loki tried to fall asleep while only leaning one side against Thor’s chest because he didn’t want Puffer to be crushed between them, but that plan went out the window as Loki slid into sleep, so Thor scooted Puffer out of the way and has him tucked nicely between his hip and the blanket.

Thor smooths his thumb over his baby’s black eyebrows, still groomed smooth from last time, and leans in very carefully to place a soft, lingering kiss on Loki’s forehead.

Buglet.

Suddenly his phone goes off in his pocket and Thor is on it like a shot, pulling it out of his pocket and silencing the thing in under a split second. He thought he’d silenced it before… He checks on Loki—still asleep, undisturbed—and turns his phone to airplane mode before tossing it onto a couch cushion.

He re-tucks the blanket for the millionth time, glancing down at Loki’s face to check on him yet again, and gently slides his arm back into the small of his little’s back.

Loki has been asleep for an hour.

Thor returns one hand to the back of Loki’s head and cradles him a little closer, into the crook of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand, life update: I have a Daddy named Dmitri. :3 I wish I could post a photo of us here! He is my boyfriend and we are serious (and somehow he appeared in my life only _after_ I finally started looking at joining cloistered religious orders because they seemed fun)[I have actually been distinctly drawn to them since I was about fifteen, no matter what was going on in my life]. We are barely on the D/s spectrum (I turn into an angry bull when a man tries to dominate me), but the nurturing RP is excellent and he is learning quite well! I'm going to teach him "Intermediate Daddying" soon! But we're only D/lb (little bun, lol) part of the time; the rest of the time, he's my sexy, Mongolian warrior boyfriend studying under his stepfather who is the grandmaster of the martial art he created. Hngh. 
> 
> And he's a metalhead w/ long hair and piercing blue eyes. Plus really feminine eyelashes (this is Not a complaint).
> 
> Double hngh. W/ knobs.
> 
> Anyway, we've been slowly exploring some things, I'm trying to wade back into writing now that the drive is _starting_ to trickle back in, and it is tres cute and tres fluffy and I am his tres bon bun. Ugh, I know, it's like reading more of the fic! XD
> 
> Normally I'd link to my Tumblr, but Christ on a cracker I wasn't much into the site before and now I've barely updated in months.
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A70850KZ)


	24. These Cold Hearted Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Completely accurate character descriptions. All DD/lb. SFW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Woollylichen.

Loki burst out of the driver’s side door of his car with all the ballistic tension of an infuriated and frazzled person at the end of what had been an indomitable work day and about to fucking snap.

Of which Thor was amply aware and prepared by the time he knocked on his front door. Without greetings and in a very matter-of-fact way, Thor scooped him up and carried him into the living room, where he took a seat in the rocking chair.

“What?” Thor chirped brightly at him. “What?” He was poking Loki’s cheek in time, his grin growing with each utterance. _“What?”_

 _Why the fuck_ —but Loki gushed: he squirmed like a squirmy worm on wriggle pills! He couldn’t stop grinning; for some reason he adored it when Daddy prompted him with ‘what’s in that tone and with those eyes sparkling with merriment. Like his own batteries were charged by the sheer excitement this silly game produced in Loki.

 _“What?”_ Thor beamed.

Loki hunkered down as though hiding (from excitement!) but Daddy’s finger threatened the ticklish spot on his neck. When he saw it, Loki yelped and jumped, but how far can a little baby bug really get? A second later, Daddy just had a whole new, delicious grip on The Crumpet (Esq.).

Loki started unbuttoning his work shirt—but then his wrists were locked behind his back. Contrasting with the forbidding strength of the hand manacling his wrists, Daddy’s face and voice remained warm and syrupy. 

“What are you doin’, baby? _You can’t do things!”_ He chuckled as though delighted with that fact and cruelly blew a raspberry on the very _Tickliest_ spot on Loki’s neck. “You just need your Daddy to do stuff for you…”

Loki was about to protest, but Thor knew him too well! He played the ace— _bouncing._ The fiend! He began gently dandling Loki up and down on his knee and it turned all of Loki’s protests and notions of independence to happy, happy goo. Truly. Ne’er was there a bug filled with so much giddiness as he.

“Yeah, Daddy knows! You just want your cuddles and your Daddy Time!” Daddy laid many a fine smooch upon Loki’s face (with Loki striving to press twice that amount to his face in return) as he undressed him and bundled him securely in a clean blanket. “We can’t have a chilled bug, now can we?” Thor said.

 _Daddy_ , Loki thought in a particularly soppy and dribbly way. 

But then he saw he paci. _Oh god—oh good?_ Dread and anticipation both sprung up in his belly—and doubly this time, due to a recent talk they’d had.

So perhaps Loki had confided in Daddy Dearest that he wanted a little less…choice? In their playful, cuddly activities??? Truly, Loki’s liesmith abilities were in top form in littlespace. But he wanted some tightening of Daddy’s control without losing the sweet flavor of it—like making more of the decisions about when it was _best_ for Loki to take pacis, naps, cutesy restraints, baths, clothing changes, and whatnot. They were slowly circling towards making Loki feel both deliciously powerless and controlled, but without the mean stuff. 

Just…even more excuses to make him feel incapable in a loving way. (Because _forced_ infantilism was really what this was all about, wasn’t it. Oi!)

Before Loki could think to flee, he’d been spun with his back to Daddy’s chest and one unyielding arm thick with muscle at once pinned him there and his arms by his sides with a pressure that said, quite primally, _“No buts, baby.”_

And then it was in, filling his mouth with nipple and his head with that confusing mixture of hngh, fragility, and being profoundly loved. That love was reaffirmed by Daddy’s hand pressed firmly against the back of the pacifier as he waited to see Loki accept it. “It’s _good_ for you, baby,” he explained, while bouncing his thigh underneath Loki a couple times for good measure.

 _Daddy_ , cooed an adoring voice in his head as he sucked.

It seemed a small act of D/s, but the effect was heady.

“Oh, someone’s not ready to settle down yet, hm?” Daddy rose to his feet and began pacing around the living room, holding Loki to his chest while he continued to gently bounce him with his arms like his strength was simply infinite. To enhance the effect, he made sure to keep Loki’s feet well off the ground by tucking them around his hips, for it was rather hard to feel capable when one had to be cradled and carried from place to place. 

_“Sh-sh-sh!”_ he hushed in time with the bouncing. He didn’t break a sweat, his muscles didn’t weaken no matter how many times he strode around the coffee table, and his sweet hushing never lost its warm, pleased tone. 

The last resistant tension left Loki’s muscles and he let his head fall against Daddy’s firm chest. He let his suckling come in time with Thor’s heartbeat.

_“Aww…”_

~

Loki met the bed with a soft ‘foof!’ He recovered and began scrambling towards the pillows. Daddy had the best pillows! When Thor was feeling like a Papa Bear, he’d tuck them all around to make a nest for him and his cub. But then tickle-y bears happened—which was a good thing? Loki didn’t know, but he couldn’t wait to bother the Daddy Bear in the morning.

There was a light swat at his bare butt. “How is the baby bunny now?” Thor asked as he followed him into bed.

“Hoppy-floppy bun!” Loki cried.

“Well hoppy-flop into bed!”

Of course Loki was already halfway hidden under blanket and pillow, but no matter. 

Once all members of the Bunny’s Burrow Committee were in attendance beneath the sheets, there were a few minutes of fussing and micromanaging of Daddy’s heavy limbs (exclusively from the junior committee member), which made Daddy laugh, and then at last peace. Then Thor tugged the blinds shut and turned off the bedside lamp.

Nighty-night.

“Daddy?” Loki broke the silence. “I want to be Italian.”

Thor yawned. “Okay, Bugaletto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woollylichen: _That was incredibly touching._ Thank you so very, very much! I’ve always been curious about you, mystery Lichen! I hope your wooliness is thriving. And yes, the tension between pleasure and pain (the exquisite agony of the line between resistance and surrender) is probably one of my biggest kinks and literary LOVES.
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A70850KZ) IF you're of a mind to support the time I put into writing. :)


	25. Imperator Bunki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Equally tyrannical and fluffy, here we observe the emergence of one of Loki’s brattier pet-little fusion personas. You’re in for a treat. X3
> 
> No porn. Effectively all DD/lb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT MY LAST UPDATE WAS IN AUGUST

It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon at Loki’s apartment, and Thor was standing at the kitchen counter having a second helping of the breakfast of spiced Greek yogurt, honey, and toasted walnuts Loki had made for them earlier.

As he happily munched, Loki padded over to him, and a familiar feeling of arms and legs cinching around Thor’s legs returned. “Daddy, I want **cu** — _ddles,”_ Loki whined, pronouncing the last syllables as though rules of propriety required their separation.

“Inconceivable,” Thor replied around a spoonful of honeyed yogurt.

Loki kept pawing at the back of Thor’s calves. Thor took a moment more with his second breakfast before exchanging bowl and spoon for two handfuls of squiggling little.

“Is this,” Thor inquired, “the best little baby bunny of the house??? Is this him? The tales of you are so big, but you’re remarkably small…”

Loki giggled (and squiggled) as a bit of light tickling began. He did take Daddy Talk very well, and he giggled and wriggled and went red in the face, and his wriggling turned to thrashing and mock-biting, while Thor riled him up more and more until brightness, mischief, and wildness were growing up fast inside his little and—

Thor stifled a gasp, for it was—thunder and lightning burst outside the sunny window— ** _Bunnicula._**

~

Thor was lounging in the rocking chair while Loki was bunning about on the floor, in his bunny onesie with the floppy ears, for once in his life not immediately 300% on being rocked by Daddy. Thor was untroubled by this and made himself very comfortable whilst spectating upon the hops, flops, wriggles, toy constructions (and bundestructions) of his baby’s Bun Enterprises on Thor’s bedroom floor. It was not a bad way to while away some time.

Loki slunk over and began nosing around Thor’s abdomen, but Thor was very comfortable leaving his arms crossed right there where they were, so Loki, despite his cuteness, could not get very far in abdominal access.

“What?” Thor chirped at his bug. He grinned down at him. “You want a piece of Daddy?”

Loki said nothing and, with a curious sense of solemnity about his unshared purpose, remained silent as he clambered up onto Thor’s lap all on his own to kneel on the cushion to either side of Thor’s thighs.

Loki came in very close and slotted the tip of his nose directly on top of Thor’s nose-tip.

“Nose,” Loki stated, for some reason.

“Aaaand?”

“Nose dominance.”

So Thor raised his own nose the length of one nose-tip.

And Loki did the very same thing.

“Nur,” Loki informed him, which lately had been made clear was “no” in the “Bunny Dialect.”

“Aww, you said no to Daddy,” Thor teased. He gave Loki’s sides a fond little tickle.

Then Loki did it again. So Thor retaliated, his soft nose cartilage squishing easily into the new position.

In retrospect, his fatal error was placing his hands on his little’s hips, for this created an opening to his stomach.

“ENTRAILS!” Bunnicula screeched and dove for them. Thor was suddenly inundated with laughter while he had his partner attached to his abs by the teeth, and thus wasn’t wholly effective at removing the bun-appendage immediately. He got Loki up and away from his abdomen, but then the little blood-lusting Flopsicle made a 180 for his “entrails” once again. 

“What are you doing, bun?” Thor asked when he finally held Loki up, one hand slotted into each arm pit while Loki huffed and puffed through his little bunny nose. Thor wiped a tear of laughter off on his shoulder. “What’s my little bunlet up to???”

“Entrails,” Loki repeated in a haunted whisper. He squirmed and tried to dive for them again, but Thor held him still, in spite of another hearty giggle erupting from him. 

“Bunnicula indeed,” Thor purred. He held Loki very firmly against his chest with one arm while offering his finger to Loki to nibble. Buns, at least those of Loki’s sort, could be calmed to sleep and sleep-noms with a chewable finger.

But this too ended in near death. Fortunately, Bunnicula resisted the death bite urge before any fingers were lost. 

Thor smooshed Loki’s face (and chompers) to his chest. “You have a lot of aggressive urges, baby bun.”

“Feets,” Loki chirped.

“Yes, you have cute feet.”

_“Feets.”_

“Yes, and now I see your cute feet.”

“FEETS.”

Thor tried to push them out of his face but no, Bunnicula wasn’t having any of that. It turned into a bit of a tussle, Thor trying to move the feet out of his face without hurting Loki, while the harder he tried, the more the feets seemed to keep coming back, and even encircling his head in something threatening his windpipe—all while Loki seagull-squawked, “FEETS!”

But Thor got him down, flipped him, and reversed him, so he could still see said feets but they posed no restraint to his movement.

Thor looked down at Loki's little black ankle socks, which in white lettering across the toes read, "No Nonsense."

Indeed.

Thor flipped Loki and tossed him over his shoulder. “I think maybe an angry bunny just needs attentions.”

He carried his bundle to the couch in the living room where he took his favorite spot and laid Loki out on his side beside him, where he began in earnest to produce a sedative effect upon the bloody-thirsting bun via heavy petting.

That was not a euphemism; he was petting Loki so hard he was _smooshing_ him downward into the cushions with each stroke. But Bunnicula seemed calmed and contented by it. Calmed and contented enough after a while that Thor allowed him to flop against his chest without the manacling force of smoosh-pettings. Thor wasn’t even preparing to guard against a spontaneous throat or abdominal bite.

Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s waist for a cuddle.

"You know," Thor mused, "this Bunnicula persona is a bit of a brat."

Loki, well fluffed in his bunny onesie and awash in the soft, regal glow of bunnish disdain, said nothing. He started tongue-grooming the outside of Thor's nose. Aggressively.

~*~

“BUT DADDY”—as it was a Sunday afternoon, the traditional Workweek Worried Whining began: “I don’t wanna go to bun school tomorrow…”

“But you _gotta,”_ Thor replied in a voice as light as his little’s was gloomy, “so they can teach you about distance so you understand why Daddy can’t hug you from forty miles away.”

“I’m still gonna _ask,”_ Loki whined.

“I know.” Thor gave him a forehead smooch. “Come here now, it’s time for your bottle.”

Loki blushed a bit but he slowly padded across the couch to Thor and let Thor flip him and slot him just so on his lap, with one of his thighs raised up on the coffee table to better cushion Loki’s head. The pale face went bright red while meeting Thor’s eye from this position, but Thor _aww_ ’ed and bundled him tightly in blankets until he was sufficiently bound to feel mostly powerless in this situation.

Resting his wrist lightly and at just the perfect angle, Thor quickly fitted the nipple into Loki’s mouth before he could think much about it and began rocking him while he drank.

“You love your ba, don’t you?” Thor chirped, gently poking the un-wiggly bunny nose and stroking his hair. Loki gave a huff of giggles around the nipple as an affirmative. “I must say, you’re _rather_ cute with one in your mouth. Almost cutie enough to lock up in my apartment forever and ever and never let you out without one of Daddy’s hands to hold.”

Loki’s face went redder and redder but he kept drinking like a good bug (bun? Undead or otherwise?), so Thor began singing to him in his own low, rumbly register, a slower, softer version of the Irish heel-stomper which he only sang slower and softer the more of the milk disappeared from Loki’s bottle: “Ho, ro, the rattlin’ bog, / the bog down in the valley-o! / ho, ro the rattlin’ bog, / the bog down in the valley-o! / Well in the bog there was a chick, / a rare chick, a rattlin’ chick, / and the chick in the nest and the nest on the branch and the branch on the tree and the tree in the hole and the hole in the bog…down in the valley-o.”

Thor smiled down at his little bug, the cutest that there could be, and watched him grow sleepy and snuggly. Thor had laced the milk with a Japanese wine he’d found in the grocery store recently—a downright dangerous wine because it tasted more like water than liquor but was 15% alcohol, packing a bit more of a punch than a regular glass of wine. (And he’d seen to it that Loki didn’t drink outside without his permission, so his tolerance had grown particularly low.)

“Aw, you love your Daddy, don’t you?”

Loki gave his sleepy affirmation, which seemed to include a slurred, “t’ best,” before Loki was dozing cozily.

Thor grinned and slipped his fingers between the blankets, beneath the onesie, and into his bug’s Naughty Places. “And now time to be a terrible Daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now in post-op Week 10 which means only 2 more weeks until I can bear weight like a normal person on my backside! Sitting! Sleeping! Light lunging! I’ll be able to do it all!*
> 
> *I’ll be able to sit for up to 60 minutes at a time come February. And I still WON’T be able to bear weight on my hips or butt during exercise so I still can’t do Pilates or Yoga (Unless my 3 month post-op appointment yields more forgiving physical restrictions than I have thus far been lead to believe. Fingers crossed!) Because it’s hard enough to write when I’m IN the ideal writing position (sitting like a normal human being), and now it’s a crapshoot.
> 
> I am still recovering from major surgery and the recovery feels major shit. Fortunately, my creative drive has started to come back this week. I just got 90% unpacked after moving to my new apartment about a week ago and I keep wanting to collapse for a three hour nap at three in the afternoon each day.
> 
> Life is very physically uncomfortable (and nerve pain that has no relationship to anything irl as nerve endings try very hard to grow back) and drained for me. I now have a standing desk and the desire to write my vampire Thorki, Centaurs!Thor & Steve finding Equivalent of a Sugar Cube!Prince Loki, and this fic. So hopefully in the coming weeks I can complete and publish more entertainment for y’all. :3 I love doing it.
> 
> Also: Been watching Gayle Waters-Waters (by Chris Fleming) on Youtube and I love the series (and her). She’s insane in a neuroticism- and leg-strength-fueled upper middle class white New England homemaker grasping for meaning and importance by investing calamitous import to things such as Sensodyne, beach towels, and folding cold cuts before putting them in the fridge. I love her. I love her. She’s so intense and none of it makes sense. I love her. There are 40 episodes.
> 
> AND FINALLY WOOLLYLICHEN: Thank you so much. ;__; You’ve been incredibly sweet to me. I hope this chapter reciprocates the heart tickling (that’s not a phrase but it’s 3A so let’s just say it’s fine). I hope you’re also a fan of serious, dramatic vampire romances (juxtaposed w/ modern day scenes where I can’t stop making fun of Thor’s crush brain). :3 I JUST CAN’T FIX ALL THE UNWRITTEN SCENES FAST ENOUGH! Especially when I can’t sit…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Little Bunny Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6463132) by [msMynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msMynx/pseuds/msMynx)
  * [Marking Territory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071496) by [Arcadii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcadii/pseuds/Arcadii)
  * [Quiet Moments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433928) by [EndlesslyEndlessly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlesslyEndlessly/pseuds/EndlesslyEndlessly)
  * [Sleepy Buglets and Daddy Stuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083103) by [LifeLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover)




End file.
